Longing for the Answers
by asuka02redeva
Summary: Yami/Isis Yami meets up with Isis and she promises to help him regain his memories
1. Default Chapter

Asuka02RedEva  
Serenitymoon@lycos.com  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi Oh! etc. and so forth.   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay, I was watching some of my subtitled Yu-Gi Oh! eps and I was looking through some of the manga as well and I decided that Yami and Isis would be a really kawaii duo. Now, don't get me wrong or anything, it's just a thought cuz in the manga when Yami goes back to the past, Isis was one of his loyal companions and by seeing the manga, it just seems that they were close. I know that she was with Kaiba and I know that Anzu is with Yuugi (we know she likes Yami but I don't believe it goes anywhere), in present day...but I think that the relationship between Yami and Isis is just kawaii...so read if you wish to. If you like it, great. If not, that's alright too...  
The POVs will change and whether it will be 1st or 3rd person, I can't say for sure, but I hope you will enjoy.  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I have waited a long time to come to Japan. It is finally the right time for the battle to begin; this battle will restore my beloved pharoah's memories. It's been so many years and I fear that too much time has gone by, and that my pharoah won't even recognize me.  
  
Seto Kaiba has agreed to start the tournament; he hasn't changed much, still as cocky and boastful as ever. His memories have yet to be restored. I have given him the god card Obelisk, getting it back will be another matter I will have to look into after I see my pharoah.   
  
I know that he will come soon; I'm almost a little afraid of seeing him. My Millenium Tauk, however, tells me that he will find me and not to go looking for him. I fear that when I see him, it will be as if talking to a stranger. What if I say too much? Or too little? Now I'm just acting like a modern lovesick school girl. Honestly, Isis...get ahold of yourself.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I have a feeling that my memories will soon be restored, but I fear for my Aibou's safety. How can I put him in danger? What right do I have? I just wish I....  
  
My thoughts are cut short as my senses pick up on an aura coming from the basement of the museum. Anzu is with me and I hate to worry her but I just can't shake this feeling. We slowly walk down the stairs; the eye of Horus lighting the way. I walk down the stairs first making sure that it's safe, Anzu close behind. I can't allow anything to happen to Anzu because my Aibou would never forgive me and the kid sure has a set of lungs on him when he's angry.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My pharoah is coming now, I shall wait in the shadows until I muster up the courage...I mean...until the time is right. Dammit, Isis...there is never going to be the right time.   
  
As I watch him from the shadows, I cannot believe it. He looks the same as he did over 5,000 years ago.   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Anzu, I know now who I truly am. I'm the lost soul of the pharoah."  
  
"....I still can't believe it...."  
  
"It feels so good to finally know who I---" I turn around quickly because I sense someone lurking in the shadows.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I've been found out. I knew he would sense me with the eye of Horus.   
  
"My pharoah...I knew you would come..."   
  
I can hardly believe that I'm talking to him~~great, here I go getting all giddy once more. His face almost breaks my heart, for he has no idea who I am. Give it time my pharoah...I will help you to remember your past.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who are you?," Yami asks arching an eye brow.  
  
Anzu arched an eye brow as well; watching Yami and then just as quickly turning her attention to Isis.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can't help but hide a smile~~this girl, Anzu, as my pharoah called her, seems quite protective of him. I can't believe it's been 5,000 years. There was a time when I would give anything to protect him...and I did in the end...I don't regret protecting him though...  
  
"I am Isis Ishtar and you, Yami, are my p--the pharoah from 5,000 years ago."  
  
I don't need to be getting any more dirty looks from Anzu at the moment; it's apparent that the girl has quite the crush on him.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...Isis...Ishtar?" I'm confused. The name stands out like I should know her. I don't believe we've ever met before, however, there isn't much I do remember and if she says she knows of me then I have no choice but to trust her. "How is it you know so much about me and---"   
  
I blink and my eyes are suddenly locked on the tauk she wears. "...Is...that a---"  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"A Millenium Item? Yes my pharoah, it is."   
  
How does one keep themselves from "spilling the beans" as these mortals call it? I know that my pharoah must restore his memories on his own, for it is his destiny to do so...but...I want to help him so badly...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So...you have also been chosen to be a holder...," says Yami.  
  
'Isis seems alright but what does she want with Yami, I wonder.' Anzu continued to watch the two.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes, that is correct. My Millenium Tauk allows me to see the past or the future if I wish. I knew you would find me on your own, my pharoah; for it is part of your destiny to meet me once more."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Once more?" I'm shocked. She makes it sound like we've met before. Have we??? Damn, I wish I could remember something! Like for starters; Why am i here? How did I get here? What was my soul doing in the puzzle in the first place? Will I ever know the truth?  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Damn, I've said too much. I need to learn to control what comes out of my mouth, but it's just so hard not to reach out to him now and tell him everything I know.  
  
"This tablet...." That's right Isis, change the subject quickly. "....shows the battle between you, my pharoah and your greatest rival, the priest who was once in your court...do you notice anything about him in this drawing?"  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As I look at the tablet in front of me I notice "myself" and what appears to be my faithful friend the Dark Magician...but....this, no! it can't be!  
  
"Kaiba?!"  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bingo, get the boy a prize. He was much quicker on the uptake than Seto Kaiba, but then again Kaiba always was a little slow. Try and tell the man that going up against the Pharoah is not a good idea, can end with distruction of the world, no relationship if he goes up against my Pharoah who I am sworn to protect, but....now I'm getting ahead of myself and what's done is done.  
  
"Yes. The priest from the past, your greatest rival was indeed Seto Kaiba. The victor of this battle, however, is unknown for time has warn away the name written at the bottom."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...I...see..." Kaiba was my greatest rival? Can it be that history is repeating itself? Is that why we battle so? "....Isis...tell me...do you know if I will ever remember my past?"  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, yes, my pharoah. A tournament will soon begin; you must enter the tournament and you must win. If you win then your memories will be restored."  
  
Seto Kaiba has been allowed to see a flash of his past. Why must the Gods keep my pharoah from seeing his past? He's so lost in this modern age and he barely knows who he truly is. Perhaps...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"A tournament that will restore my memories." I look to Anzu who as usual fears for me....wait...I mean, fears for Yuugi. I doubt her feelings go any deeper than that for me, but she must know that I would never endanger my Aibou. I have to enter this tournament though.  
  
/Yami, I understand that this tournament will help you to understand who you are./  
  
//Aibou, I can't promise your safety, the future is still unclear to me.//  
  
/I know that Yami, but we must enter. You have a right to know who you are and how you came to be trapped inside of the Millenium Puzzle./  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It would appear that my pharoah is seeking the consent of his host. I feel that their bond is quite strong and that their relationship has become as if they are almost family. I'm glad that he has someone there for him. I wish I could be there for him like I was in the past.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Although I do not entirely understand, arigato, Isis. I will enter this tournament to restore my memories."  
  
"Yami, wait! What if it's some sort of trap?," asks Anzu already worried.  
  
"...I have to take the chance, Anzu. Yuugi understands the risk. Please understand I would never intentionally endanger him."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Still my pharoah cares more about another's well being than his own. I just wish things had been different so long ago, but he was the only one with enough power to save all of Egypt.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I know that, Yami. I just worry about ---"  
  
"Yuugi, I know.," Yami replied with a smile.  
  
"No...not just Yuugi, but you as well."  
  
"Me?"  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can't help but roll my eyes. Can the lovers please leave me to my thoughts now? The girl is just too obvious and my beloved pharoah as slow as ever. Now don't get me wrong, my pharoah was quite the ladies man 5,000 years ago but ...well, let's face it, he's a lil rusty; not to mention he was always too busy being the pharoah than he was going on dates. Not saying that he couldn't GET a date, mind you.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anzu's turning red again. I wonder why she always does that with me and not Yuugi....must have something to do with the temperature.   
  
"C'mon Anzu....let's go now...."  
  
"Alright, Yami."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I watch as Anzu goes up the stairs first and then I take hold of his wrist. I notice his eyes searching for the explaination.  
  
"Please...please say that you will come here tomorrow."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why? Do you have more to tell me about my past?"   
  
Something tells me that there is more to Isis than meets the eye. I believe that she knows more about my past than she is letting on.   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My Pharoah, I can tell you about your past." I know that I shouldn't go against the trial that the God's have set for him, but I can't allow him to wait so long. "Please say you will come tomorrow morning before the museum opens."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She looks sincere enough and what do I have to lose?   
  
"I will come." I wish I knew more about her but if she does know as much about my past as she says she does then I have no choice. "I have one request however."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You wish to know more about me, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes, that is correct." Yami arches an eye brow. "How did you?"  
  
"That's not important, my pharoah. Please come to the museum at 7:30 tomorrow morning and I will tell you all I can."  
  
"Yami??? Are you coming???," calls Anzu from upstairs.  
  
"Yes, Anzu.," he replies. "Tomorrow morning it is..."   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As I watch him leave me once more I have to stop myself from reaching out to him. I remind myself that tomorrow will come soon enough and then I will do my best to help him...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for chapter 1. If I get 5 reviews I'll post another chapter. =^.^= Ja Ne 


	2. Trust

Asuka02RedEva  
Serenitymoon@lycos.com  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi Oh! or any of the characters used in this fic....oy...I hate having to say that....*sniffles*...even if it is true...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was really surprised to get 5 reviews. =^.^= Hey, I'm not trying to put my story down; it's just that there aren't many people who like the Yami/Isis pairing. You've made me SO happy.   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As I walk downstairs a faint light catches my attention from the corner...I jump back thinking that someone has broken into the museum, but...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Something wrong, Isis?," Yami asks. He stands there, his back against the wall, the eye of Horus on his forhead lighting up the area.  
  
"...How did you?"  
  
"Get in?" He arches an eye brow and smirks. "That's not important. Now, you said you would tell me more about my past."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I honestly didn't expect that he would arrive before me this morning. He was never fond of waiting; I suppose that's something that he and Seto Kaiba have in common.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm pleased that you came, my pharoah. If you will follow me I shall show you all of the artifacts that this museum holds. The ones that are related to your past of course."  
  
"Lead the way.," he replies and follows behind her down the dark hallway.  
  
The eye of Horus lights their way. As Yami continues to follow her, the light from the eye of Horus makes the drawings and hieroglyphs on the wall seem to come alive in an eerie display.  
  
Yami's eyes widen as they pass by them; his attention being drawn to them like a moth to a flame.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I watch him out of the corner of my eye. I know that somewhere buried in your mind, my pharoah, are your memories of the past. However, I wish I knew if your memories faded for a reason or if they merely faded due to your solitude for 5,000 years. Perhaps your memories were too painful and you buried them away deep in your mind. Am I doing the right thing by telling you what I know?  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Isis, tell me, how did you find all of these?"  
"It wasn't an easy task. My Millenium Tauk had a part in finding all you see here; with it I was able pin point the exact locations where the ancient temples once stood."  
"...I see...time has most likely hidden much of the past. I fear that is what has happened to me."  
"Remember though, my pharoah, we were able to uncover many things from the past~~your memories should be no different."  
Yami continued to follow behind her until a certain tablet caught his attention. Isis stopped and turned around to see what it was exactly that he saw.  
"This is also me, is it not?," he asked.  
"That is correct. In this drawing it shows you and your most trusted allies. It is said that when all seven of the Millenium Items and their holders were united they made an invincible force.," replied Isis as she looked at the images in the dim light.  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It seems cruel that fate has once again called upon him to protect the world once more. Our culture, however, believed that from the moment we were born we are destined for the life that the Gods have set for us. My pharoah was very powerful 5,000 years ago, but now without his memories I fear that when the time comes...  
I shake my head, clearing these thoughts from my mind. He will be able to save this world once more; his magic is still a mystery to him, but I will help him to unlock those secrets. Even now there are those who wish to take the Millenium Items and use them for evil. I cannot allow these people to interfere...I cannot allow my brother to destroy this world. The Millenium Rod has complete control over him for now, and if he ever found out that I came to Domino City to warn my pharoah---  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Something troubling you, Isis?," asked Yami arching an eye brow.  
"No. Come along my pharoah, this is the way.," replied Isis as she motioned for him to follow her once more.  
"I had no idea that the museum had so many hidden passages.," stated Yami, "...Isis, I must know...all of the original holders of the Millenium Items...did they die for me?"  
Isis continued walking, looking down as she did so. "My pharoah, know this...protecting you was their only purpose; they wanted nothing more than to see you safe. Without you, all of Egypt would have been destroyed long ago."  
"...In other words, they did die for me. Even though I cannot remember them, I still feel a sudden loss for them...I just hope that they know that I'm sorry.," he replied with a sigh. "Yes, sorry that I cannot remember any of them, recall any of their names, or anything we may have spoken of."  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
If he only knew. It's not his fault though. We made a vow to protect him no matter the cost; we knew that we would most likely die, but we would not leave him. He needed us and we needed him is the sad truth. Unfortunately, we left too soon and my beloved pharoah, you watch all of our demises. Gomen Nasai for leaving you all alone, Yami.   
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"It's not your fault that you do not remember them. Your memories have merely faded over the years. I anticipated that they would due to all the years of solitude you must have endured while being kept in the Millenium Puzzle.," explained Isis, trying her best to make light of the situtation.  
"...I suppose you're right...still I have so many questions. How did I come to be inside of the Millenium Puzzle? Why am I here now? Merely to protect this world once more as you say? Or do I have a future that is still unclear? I do not know what the future holds instore for either myself nor my host; yet I know that in order to protect Yuugi, I must find a way to protect this world from the evil forces that you have spoken of."  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As they continued through the secret hallway, Yami felt as if they were going lower and lower each time. How is it that no one had known about this place? He wanted to restore his memories yet he feared the consequences. What if they affected his Aibou? How could he live with himself if something happened to Yuugi?  
Isis stopped and Yami so lost in his thoughts barely stopped in time. He shielded his eyes with the back of his hand for a moment as a bright light came on. It took a moment for his eyes to get accustomed to the brightness in the room. His eyes widened as he looked around quickly.  
"How?," was all he could say. The shock was too great.  
"How my pharoah? The question is not how, but, why?," replied Isis as she stood in front of him and placed one hand on her Millenium Tauk. "Like you, my soul was sealed in a Millenium Item."  
"...Then you....," Yami asked, confusion evident on his features.  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I know that telling him now is not the wisest thing to do, but given the circumstances, he must know that there is at least one person he can talk to about his past.  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Yes my pharoah. I was once a member of your council, one of the original holders of the Millenium Items."  
"I don't understand, how can you?," he questioned.  
"Just like you, I had to wait for one who would release me. My pharoah...," she stated and then wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest and holding him.  
Yami looked down at her and then the image of the tablet ran through his mind. There was a woman in the drawing, one who looked almost identical to Isis. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as his thoughts were filled with questions.  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry that it's not very long but I hope that you enjoyed it. 5 Reviews and I'll post another chapter. Ja Ne =^.^= ~Asuka~ 


	3. Just a Feeling

Asuka02RedEva  
Serenitymoon@lycos.com  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi Oh! or any of the characters used in this story.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Yami held Isis he couldn't help but feel a strong connection to her. He looked down at her to find that she looked so sad, he wished that he understood her more, or at least remember her but the memories just would not come.  
  
"Isis, gomen if I have upset you in any way. I never meant to."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Upset me? How can he think like that. Just seeing him again means more to me than anything. I thought that seeing Kaiba once more would spark something in me, but it hasn't. I never realised how much I truly missed my pharaoh. He always treated me as an equal in his council even though I'm a woman...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No, my pharaoh. I shouldn't have hugged you, gomen nasai. You did nothing wrong; I am just pleased to see you once more.," she replied as she removed her arms from around him.  
  
"Wait, Isis," he pulled her closer to him once more, "I wish that I remembered you and I'm sorry that I don't, but I do feel a strong connection to you and I trust you."  
  
She looked up at him and brought one of her hands to his cheek. "I've missed you, my pharaoh."  
  
"Isis, why did you come to Domino City? I have a feeling that it wasn't only to find me.," he asked arching an eye brow.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How do I tell him that my own brother wishes to destroy him? I have to find a way to protect him....Isis you can't go protecting him from the events that the future holds in store for him. Dammit...I just wish there was a way...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I have called upon Seto Kaiba to start a tournament, my pharaoh."  
  
"Kaiba? Why Kaiba of all people?"  
  
"Seto Kaiba will start this tournament; it will bring duelists from all over the world and with these duelists will come rare cards. When you enter, my pharaoh, you will have a chance to find the rarest and most powerful cards."  
  
"The rarest cards?" He moved away from her obviously puzzled by what this has to do with restoring his memories.   
  
Isis noticed his confusion and moved towards him carressing his cheek with her hand. "Yami, in order to restore your memories, you must find three of the rarest and most powerful cards. Do you remember the stone tablet that I showed you earlier of you and Kaiba?"  
  
"Yes?" He placed his hand on top of her, watching her eyes. Normally he wasn't so trusting, but there was something about Isis that told him it was alright to let his guard down for once.   
  
"There are three monsters at the top of that stone tablet." She moved away from him and motioned to another tablet on the wall of the hallway. "These three are the protectors of the Gods. Osiris, the spirit dragon; Obelisk, the tormentor; and the winged god of Ra. It is said that these three are the most powerful of all the monsters in the shadow games. If one person had---"  
  
Yami cut her off. "If one person could possess all of them then they would dominate all other players, correct?," he asked following her gaze to the stone tablet.  
  
"Correct my pharaoh but you left out an important part." She pointed to each one of the monsters on the tablet. "If one controls all three than it is said that this person could even control the world."  
  
Yami's eyes widened. "Total domination of the world?" He turned his attention back to Isis. "If these cards fell into the wrong hands---"  
  
"My pharaoh that is why you must find all three cards before they are allowed to fall into the wrong hands. Once you find all three then your memories will be restored."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Unfortunately with my brother being controlled by the spirit of the Millenium Rod, getting ahold of all three cards will not be an easy task. Seto Kaiba will give Obelisk back to me, for I have foreseen the future. Osiris will be the first God card to collect.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The eye of Horus suddenly appeared on Yami's forhead as he placed his hand on the stone tablet. Isis looked over to at Yami and arched an eye brow.   
  
"Something wrong my pharaoh?," asked Isis as she noticed his sudden change.  
  
"I feel a strong presence...I can't explain it, it's as if some great force is being emitted from this room and each one of these tablets."  
  
"Hmm...I see..."   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My pharoah I'm not surprised that you sense their power for it is said that a great deal of shadow magic was sealed into many of these tablets.   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Yami ran his hand over one of the hieroglyphs he suddenly felt weak.  
  
'What's wrong with me?' Before he knew what was happening he suddenly passed out.  
  
"Yami?!," yelled Isis as she caught him before his head hit the floor. "My pharoah???"  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tell me what you think please. =^.^= Ja Ne ~Asuka~ 


	4. Origins

Asuka02RedEva  
Serenitymoon@lycos.com  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi Oh! or SilverFang...*sniffles and huggles him* Not fair! ...ok...on with the story...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey all! how's it going? Hope that all of you are still interested in my ficcie...gomen nasai for not posting sooner; college, mental block, and being sick stopped me from writing...honest, it did....well enough of my yapping!  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My Pharaoh?! My Pharaoh, can you hear me?"   
  
Isis rested Yami's head in her lap. 'My Pharaoh, what has happened to you?'   
  
She brushed some whisps of hair from his face and leaned down resting her forhead against his; her eyes closed.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I do not understand what happened to him. One minute he was fine and the next. Could it have something to do with the presence that my pharaoh sensed? Perhaps somewhere buried in these tablets are memories; memories that are waiting to be revealed...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami slowly opened his eyes expecting to find himself in the museum hallway with Isis. His eyes suddenly widened as he took in his surroundings.  
  
He sat on a stone throne and as he looked around he noticed the rubble, the fallen pillars, the stone slabs, and the remains of which appeared to be an Ancient Egyptian temple.  
  
"Where am I?," he asked himself standing up slowly, his eyes falling once again on the debris of the temple. "...How is it that I've come to be here?," again he questioned outloud.  
  
His surroundings seemed familiar to him yet he could not put a finger on when he had been there. His thoughts then went back to the tablet with the three creatures, the protectors of the Egyptian Gods...  
  
'I sensed a presence and I can recall feeling my strength leave me...could the tablet possess some sort of Ancient Egyptian magic that had been sealed away for over a millenia? And if that is the case...was it waiting all these years for me?'  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The presence my pharaoh sensed must have been residing inside of the stone tablet he touched. It must have sensed his power; the Eye of Horus did react to it. Damn. I'm supposed to take care of him and look what happens. Hell, why didn't I just say, "Hey Yami, why don't you stand a little closer to this tablet right here? Maybe if we're lucky it will react your magic and you'll wind up on the floor unconcious. Now wouldn't THAT be fun???"   
  
Hell, just sign me up for the ride right now, looks like fun. Get ahold of yourself, Isis. Things will be alright; not that I can see how they will be alright, not with Malik being controlled by the spirit of the Millenium Rod, my pharaoh being unconcious and on the floor and me just sitting here bitching...yeah, things could DEFINATELY be worse...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Wait I do know this place...vaguely but I feel as if I spent much time here...'  
  
The Eye of Horus on his forehead lit his path and he was able to get a clearer view of what lied ahead of him. His eyes widened as the remaining walls of the temple bore drawings that only he could possibly know their meaning...  
  
'This temple...it....it was once mine.'  
  
He crowched down and ran his hand back and forth over a stone tablet that had been polished; it was smooth under his hand as he blew away the remaining dust covering it's story.  
  
'It looks like some kind of story. I wish it wasn't so dark in here....' He strained his eyes to see and then nearly leaped backwards as a ball of light shot up from the Millenium Puzzle around his neck. His eyes widened as he saw what it was the remaining walls and tablets revealed. 'It's a battle....' He blew away more dust quickly, waving his hand in front of him, and using the collar of his jacket to protect his mouth and nose from the swarm of dust he had created.   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis remained deep in her thoughts when she felt movement.  
  
"My Pharaoh, you're al---"  
  
Yuugi sat up slowly and looked around at his surroundings, still a little groggy. He then turned to face her and looked very confused.  
  
"...Where's Yami?" He didn't know what else to ask her because even he didn't know of Yami's whereabouts. He tried calling out to him through their mind link but found no reply.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't know what I'm supposed to say to him. It doesn't matter what I say though for I do not know where the pharaoh has gone either.   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm afraid I do not know what has happened to the pharaoh.," began Isis, "I fear this is my fault though."  
  
Yuugi looked down at the Millenium Puzzle he held in his hands and sighed.   
  
"It's not your fault, Isis," he replied, "...Yami will come back to us..." '...He has to...'  
  
"I know you are right; I feel as if bringing him here was a mistake though. That he wasn't ready for what I had to show him."  
  
"The most important thing to Yami is finding out about his past. I know that he's worried about hurting me, Isis, but he's done so much for me so now it's my turn to help him. Plus the fate of the entire world depends on Yami, but this time he won't be alone."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Those are brave words for one so young. It took 5,000 years for one mere mortal to release my pharaoh from his eternal solitude...although he may care for Yami, in the end there will be nothing that he can do to protect him. I hate the visions my Millenium Tauk allows me to see...all seems lost without my pharaoh's memories. However is he going to be allowed to save this world once more without knowing his full potential?  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami desparately continued to remove all of the dust from the fallen tablets; trying to piece each part of the story together as if his very life depended on it. Each piece drew him closer to the truth.  
  
'....It can't be...it's Osiris, Obelisk, and Ra...but they do not appear to be the same as the ones in the stone tablet at the museum....'  
  
He continued to follow the tale with his eyes~~trying his best to understand what each table was displaying. The Eye of Horus grew brighter on his forhead as he read each fallen piece, trying to place them in order. The words then came to him as a piece of his past surfaced.  
  
"....The battle raged on....until..." He rubbed away more dust with the sleeve of his jacket. "....until the pharaoh at that time was able to seal..." Again he rubbed away more dust, this piece of the stone scratched and hard to read. "...the creatures which soon became known as...the protectors of the Gods....who was this pharaoh???"   
  
He began to search frantically through the rubble looking for anything that may give any trace of evidence as to who the powerful pharaoh had been....  
  
"Finally..." As he read the name he ran his fingers over the very markings which spelled out the name. "....Aknumkanon...."   
  
Yami suddenly gasped as his eyes widened and he sat there in a state of shock....  
  
"....This man....he was the one who created the Millenium Items...." He looked down, still in shock. "....My father...."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuugi had begun pacing getting quite worried about Yami; he could tell that Isis was trying to pinpoint the location of her beloved pharaoh, using the power of her Millenium Tauk, but it appeared to be of no help to her.  
  
'Yami...where are you? Without you the Millenium Puzzle is empty...and so am I...'  
  
A tear ran down his cheek. He'd never been separated from Yami for so long. There was the battle where the fire had broken out and he had almost lost Yami, but at least he had been there to save him. Now, he couldn't save him and it pained him to know that there wasn't anything he could do for his friend.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Where on earth can you be, Yami? You've been gone for over an hour now, and I've tried everything....Oh Ra...please watch over my Pharaoh...wherever he may be...  
  
I look over at the boy and I can't help but feel guilty. I should have never invited Yami to come back to the museum today. If I had just allowed the events my Millenium Tauk allowed me to see then none of this would be happening. Part of me cannot allow him to be so lost though; wondering what his purpose in life is; who he is; and where he belongs. No matter what my pharaoh...I will always be there for you, even if I must betray my own brother to do so. With his mind being controlled, he has becoming nothing more than an empty shell.  
  
As I pray to the Gods now, I pray that they will give the pharaoh strength to overcome his fears and his weaknesses...and I pray most of all that they will help him to regain valuable memories before he is able to obtain all three God cards...if not...I fear that this world may cease to exist...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gomen Nasai for being so sort, but as I always say: "a short chapter is better than no chapter at all." Please review and I hope that you enjoyed. Ja Ne =^.^= 


	5. My Life is a Sitcom

Asuka02RedEva  
Serenitymoon@lycos.com  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi Oh! or any of the characters used in this story...wish I owned Silver Fang though...but such is life...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Updates won't be as often, gomen nasai. I'll try to post a new chapter every other week to week and a half...I was just listening to some really good songs by Evanescence so, you'll have to thank the music for clearing my writers block...so on with the show...this one is just silly and fun guys; just think of Yami spending too much time with Jou and Honda. =^.^=  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It's growing late in the day now and still my pharaoh has not returned to the Millennium Puzzle. I fear that something terrible has happened to him, but I must not show any trace of my thoughts, for the young boy with me is already far too worried.  
  
Part of me wishes to curse at the gods for not protecting my pharaoh so many millenia ago...but what good would come from that? My job is to make sure that the past does repeat itself...everything must go accordingly...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'....I can't believe it...my father was the creator of the Millennium items....'   
  
Yami continued to search for the remaining pieces of the story written on the scattered tablets and debris. He had waited so long to know where it was he had come from, as well as who he had been at one time.  
  
'....There has to be some reference to me buried among all this debris...there just has to...who am I? What have I become? ...And...what is my real name? Yami is the name I am called now, but it is only the name I have chosen for myself because I am nothing more than a spirit...my aibou is pure of heart...and I...' He sighed, finding no trace of anything remotely resembling himself or the story he had uncovered. '...I am unsure as to what I am...'  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I can't stand this anymore! ...Can't lose it in front of the kid, Isis...I'm sure that there is a perfectly logical explaination why my pharaoh has not returned....and that.....is.....the gods have a warped sense of humor!  
  
It's my job to protect him and I cannot have already failed him. ...Not again...I won't leave you this time... Gomen Nasai, my pharaoh...5,000 years ago we, your protectors, sharers of the Millennium Items, your council and your friends....left you alone to seal a great evil away. We weren't powerful enough to withstand such an evil force...we died protecting you, thinking we did best, but...we left you alone...  
  
I cannot help but sigh, thinking back to those days; the days when serving the pharaoh was the most important thing...to all of us...or so we thought at the time. How is it that the struggle for power can corrupt so many? ....If we had only known....  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yuugi held the Millennium Puzzle in his hands and sighed.   
  
'...I've never felt so alone...I guess I didn't realize how much of a part of my life revolves around Yami. Jou, Honda, and Anzu are great and all...but the relationship that Yami and I have is much different.'   
  
He walked around the room looking at each of the different Egyptian heiroglyphs on the anicent tablets. He came across one with the pharaoh and his council.   
  
'...Yami...'  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's it! I can no longer just stand here while my pharaoh is M.I.A.! I know, I know, I should calm down...BUT...just standing around and doing nothing is driving me crazy!  
  
...Kid is now looking at me oddly...must smile and assure him that everything is going to be just fine, and that I'm only going upstairs to close the museum....  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yami stood up and brushed himself off, the dirt and dust from the debris had begun to cling to his clothing. He looked around once more before deciding it was high time he get the hell out of that temple and figure out how and why he had been brought there...he felt there was still more for him to learn before he would be sent back.  
  
As he walked down the ancient and cracked stairway leading him out of the temple he thought he heard something...better yet, someone...  
  
"Is someone there?," he asked to the shadows, but found nothing. '...Great...you're losing it, Yami. Well it's about time senility set in; being 5,000 and roughly 20 years old, it was only a matter of time before I lost my mind.,' he sighed, 'And to think, I was hoping that Kaiba would lose his first; then I could have had some real fun...but...alas...'  
  
He continued down the stairs and wondered why there had to be so many flights of stairs, nothing in his life or his after life ever came easy to him.  
  
He suddenly stopped walking as he felt the ground shake, the force caused the stairway to form a crack that shot past him. 'The hell was that?!' Yami quickly turned around and had to shield his eyes with his arm.   
  
A bright and powerful golden light lit the entire doorway of the ancient temple.  
  
'...Damn, now I know how Aibou feels when Grandpa leaves the hallway light on in the middle of the night when he gets up to go the bathroom...'  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The museum is now closed and as I "kindly" escort the last person out the front door, I can't help but worry. Now that everyone is out of here, what am I going to do about the pharaoh? My Millennium Tauk is useless, it only seems to work when it wants to and the images it reveals are only disturbing. For once I wish it would show me what I wished to know...the only good that has come out of it so far is showing me where I could find my pharaoh.  
  
So now I'll go back downstairs with the young boy, and perhaps we can play a game of tiddly-winks in order to pass the time.   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yami lowered his arm slightly and squinted trying to see what was causing such a bright light to form in the temple. The Eye of Horus appeared on his forehead giving him a closer view.  
  
'...It...can't...be...,' he thought as he stood there in shock at what he saw in front of him. 'It's them!,' the image of the three Gods on the stone tablet ran through his mind. '...How can this be?'  
  
The three Gods emerged from the temple and the ground shook once more.   
  
Yami's eyes widened as he stared at magnificent Gods that stood before him.  
  
'.....I really need a change in careers.....If I make it back to Japan I'm going to have to start looking through the wanted ads...anything but burger boy will do...'  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Great...the kid is asleep...What. To. Do.? I could count how many cement blocks are on the walls again...or I could just give into insanity...hmmm....the endless possibilities....  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'...This is not my day...,' Yami thought as he started running down the flights of stairs. '...I am SO glad, Kaiba, isn't here to throw this in my face!'   
He covered his head and ducked as newly made debris flew past him, creating a large cloud of dust where it landed.   
  
'Alright...THAT'S...it...I refuse to keep running away,' he thought as he stopped running, '...How powerful can these...ACK! Run away!,' he yelled mentally as he once more took off running with the three Gods (now emerging from the temple), heading down the partially destroyed flights of stairs, in hot pursuit of him.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
510...511....512....damn...I already know how many tiles are on these walls, yet what else is there for me to do? I could take the puzzle and threaten any and every God who may be listening as I rant about how without the Pharaoh the puzzle is mine...ALL mine...but...that is more of my brother's style...so...for now...513...514...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'Dammit this is embarrassing! Alright THIS time, I will not run...I will not run...not running...nope....oh hell! that is one BIG dragon!'   
  
Yami looked up to see the God of Ra hovering over him, the God of Osiris in front of him, and the God of Obelisk heading towards him from behind.  
  
'....Wow....Sesame Street gone bad...,' he sweatdropped, '...Note to self: If survive, never again watching the PBS station when Yuugi is home sick from school...' (a/n: big bird, cookie monster, ya know? ^.^)  
He suddenly saw the God of Ra sending an attack toward him...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
972.....973......974.....  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yami blinked when he saw the winged God be thrown back by what appeared to be an energy ball. He stared at his hand for a moment.   
  
'....Did I do that?....,' he face faulted, '....Must stop watching the show with the guy who wears his pants up to his chest and has a cheese fetish...will have to "thank" Jou and Honda for after school wholesome viewing.'  
  
He once again held out his hand and turned around facing Obelisk; he smirked (yes that cocky smirk we all know and love). The God advanced and Yami held his hand out still.  
  
''Take that!'' ......He sweatdropped...."...Go....um....shoot....fire....pow...boom..."   
  
See Yami shaking his hand as Obelisk prepares to launch and attack....  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
99..bottles of....No, I will not sink to that level...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yami watched as Obelisk was thrown backwards a ways by a bigger energy ball this time.   
  
'....So...that's how it works...,' he thought as he watched on in awe.   
  
Suddenly, he remembered the dragon and spun around quickly to see the spirit dragon nearly on top of him. No sooner had he saw the dragon on top of him, did he see the dragon be hurled by a great force away from him.  
  
'Who?! What?!....I'm ok...' He regained his composure and turned to face his savior. ".....It's....you...." His eyes widened as he watched the one who had saved him.  
  
"Yes, my son...you were sent here to see a piece of the past. Over 5,000 years ago these creatures were allowed to roam the earth freely; they became too powerful though and eventually began killing my people. I was able to seal them away in the form of three tablets. When all three are combined they will be powerful enough to destroy this world, this is why they must not be allowed to fall into the wrong hands, my son.'  
  
'Riiiiiiiiight....so this dead guy, my father, is telling me that I have to keep these things from taking over the world? Yeah, sure, why not?,' he thought and sighed. "....Father...I do not understand how I am supposed to protect the world if I cannot even recall all of my memories...let alone these strange powers that accompany them."  
  
"....You must trust in yourself. For you are my son..."  
  
'....Oh God, if he says "you are the one true king", I am SO going to hurt Grandpa Mouto for making me watch "The Lion King" on a Friday night...' He sweatdropped and nearly threw his hands up in the air. '...Grandpa is first on the visiting list...'  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
......21...bottles...of.....  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Millenium Puzzle had begun to grow brightly and Yami suddenly emerged next to Yuugi, looking down at his sleeping Aibou.  
  
"My pharaoh!?," Isis yelled as she ran over to him.  
  
Yuugi had heard her yell and had woken up quickly, sitting up, to find Yami.  
  
"Hai, I'm back." '...Thank the Gods they will NEVER know what happened to me...'   
  
"What happened? Where have you been?," asked Yuugi.  
  
"....It's a long story Aibou, but I now know a small part of my future for I have witnessed it first hand....tomorrow I shall tell you the rest..."  
  
With that he returned to the Millenium Puzzle and then switched places with Yuugi.  
  
"...My Pharaoh???"  
  
"Hai, Isis?," Yami asked arching an eye brow.  
  
"...Do me a favor?"  
  
"Hai???"  
  
"Don't EVER do that to me again!"  
  
"................"  
  
/I don't understand girls at all, Yami.../  
  
//Me neither, Aibou...me neither...//  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's it for now, and the end to my humor madness. =^.^= I've just been down so I thought why not pick on Yami? He's just SO fun to play with. Please review. Ja Ne 


	6. Life sure has its ups and downs

Asuka02RedEva  
serenitymoon@lycos.com  
disclaimer: ...I do not own Yu-Gi Oh!...or...Yami....*SIGH*....but that's just a misunderstanding between the creator and myself.   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
hey, I was really happy to see that all of you enjoyed chapter 5...that makes me feel good because I was aiming to please and I was extra glad to see that you all found it amusing. Sorry that it takes me so long to get a chapter out, VERY busy with college ending and now working. I'll try to get a chapter out monthly, again, gomen nasai... take care and enjoy! ^.^  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami sweatdropped watching Isis ranting to no one in particular but herself; commenting about how men are all the same. The rest Yami figured it best to just ignore, and by doing so he found his life to be much easier.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can't believe him! He comes back, gives me some kind of cryptic "I know now about my past" bit and everything is just fine and dandy?! Doesn't he realize how worried I was about him?! I thought something terrible had happened to him and that it was going to be all my fault and--- .....Is he ignoring my ranting???....He IS!   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'...Uh oh....Isis is looking at me...I've seen that look before, the one women get...something bad always follows...'  
  
Yami takes a step away from her slowly and smiles nervously. "...Well, Isis....I should be returning to the game shop now, Yuugi's Grandfather will wonder where he is..."   
  
'...Back away slowly and then if she advances, head for the stairs quickly...'  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
....Now, I know why Seto Kaiba loses his patience with my Pharaoh...he's impossible. However, he is my Pharaoh, and I do care for him...I just wish he would consider my feelings and....  
  
Hey! Where does he think he's going?!   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami booking it up the stairs just as fast as he can go. '...What a day, what a day...sucked into a tablet, chased by monsters, met some dead guy in a dress claiming to be my father, yelled at by a ranting Egyptian woman...at least I didn't get challenged to a duel by Kaiba with his "I will be the new Yu-Gi Oh!" ...yada, yada, yada bit...after he reaches that part the rest just goes right over my head. Note to self: Kaiba's speeches remind me of the kid who has the teacher whose voice has that annoying tone to it that no one can understand. ...What was kid's name? ...Brown...something Brown...'  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I cannot believe this! He left! He really left! ....The nerve! ...Fine...that's just fine...I know where you live, Yami! ....Oh, been spending too much time with Malik...I'm starting to sound as obsessed as he is. Now there's a scary thought...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'...Damn...that woman can run...,' thinks Yami who is now leaning against the side of a building, staying out of sight. '...I'll just come back another day...'  
  
"Hey Yuug! What are you doing!?"  
  
'....Yup, blonde is definately his natural hair color....How is it that he and the rest of the population fail to notice the difference in height and facial expressions between myself and my Aibou? Must be something in the water....'  
  
"...Yes, yes...Jounouchi...Could you please lower your voice?"   
  
"What are you doing?! Hey dude, it looks like you're hiding from someone, is that it???"  
  
'...Why do I even bother?...'  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...I know he was there just a moment ago...shouldn't be too hard to find him in a crowd; that hair of his could be compared to the flags they use at the airport to guide the planes in.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So dude, who are we hiding from???"  
  
'We? When did this become a joint venture? ...And...does he know how stupid he looks leaning up against that wall? Ack! Is that what I look like?!' He quickly moves away from the building wall and straightens up, regaining his composure.   
  
"...Look, I don't know what you're doing...but I..."   
  
'...He is kid's friend...must try to be civil...let's try this again...'  
  
"...Jounouchi, don't you have some place to be? ...Someone who needs you? ...Friends? Family?..."  
  
"...Hmmmm....," Jou thinks long and hard about this, before coming up with his answer, "Nope. I don't have anything to do this evening."  
  
'....Damn....maybe I could find a traveling band of Gypsies to take him off my hands for an hour?...Kid is trying to read my thoughts; hate when he does that. Should suggest reading a book or taking a nap, after all it is myself who does all the work...I hear crayons are a wonderful past time, maybe he could scribble on the walls of his soul room?'  
  
"...Why not go annoy...IMEAN! Why not go visit Honda? You two ARE best friends, right???," he sighs, looking around to see people passing by.  
  
"...Yeah, that baka and I are good friends, but we're good friends too Yuug! Right buddy?!," exclaims Jou as he gets Yami in a head lock.  
  
'ACK!!!! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!!!'  
  
"Jounouchi...what...ARE...YOU....doing????," he asks in between gasps for air, trying to push the baka off of him. "Can't...breath.... get....off..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hmmm...I wonder what could be drawing such a crowd? Perhaps I should go and see?   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Oh Ra! Oh Ra! People are staring! Can't get the baka off! Must not resort to violence; violence never solves anything...Oh, I've been spending WAY too much time with my Aibou. Soon I'll be resorting to his "Let's all be friends" line of thought...or worse...I could start blabbing on and on about friendship speeches. (Note to self: Anzu: Nice girl, try not to spend too much time around her). Wait...I could lose valuable brain cells with all of Yuugi's friends.,' he sighs, '...Some days it just doesn't pay to come out of the puzzle...'  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Excuse me. Pardon me. Can I get through please?," asks Isis as she makes her way through the crowd of people. "...Now...what is so---"  
  
She witnesses first hand a scene not appropriate for under age viewers. (Children please shield your eyes, the following material may leave the viewer with traumatic images. You've been warned).  
  
Jou has Yami in a head lock still and is giving the Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh noogies. Yami's arms flailing and his legs kicking madly; with what appears to be some form of gibberish coming out of his mouth (aka: an ancient Egyptian dialect).  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Stupid stupid mortal! Why must I be subjected to such embarrassing acts?!' He suddenly turns red and sweatdrops. '....Oh....she found me...not like the blonde one made it too hard for her. You leave me no choice...'  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami stops flailing and points in a random direction. "What's that? An all you can eat buffet cart going down the street?!"  
  
"What?! Where?! Sweet!!!," Jou yells, dropping Yami on his ass and running through the crowd in hot pursuit of his next meal.  
  
'.....................................................................................'  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...Well, there's something you don't see everyday. I should have come to Japan a long time ago. I'll just try to not to laugh as he sits on his ass in the middle of the alleyway. Oh, hell, failing miserably...   
  
I do, however, find it quite interesting that he can barely remember anything in relation to his past, but can perfectly recite every obscenity known to man in our language.  
  
...Wonders never cease to amaze me...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'...Oh...I am going to have to hurt him...yes...perhaps send him to Egypt on a one-way trip...have him visit the Nile crocodiles? No, too many witnesses...'  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis slowly makes her way over to the lump sitting in the alleyway, and holds out her hand to him.  
  
"...Need a hand?," she asks trying not to laugh at him.  
  
Yami sighs and rolls his eyes, sweatdropping. "...Thanks...," he replies, taking her hand and slowly standing up.  
  
"Now, my Pharaoh, please say that you will meet with me tomorrow afternoon. Events will soon come to be and I fear for your safety; if you are not prepared, and with no real sense of your powers, I'm afraid that you will not be able to defeat this evil."  
  
"I will do anything to ensure the safety of my host and his loved ones."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It is good that you have found ones who care about you, my Pharaoh. However, the visions my Millennium Tauk has predicted, show your life (as well as theirs), being full of sorrow.  
  
I can't help but worry. Will my brother really destroy you? How? And why? Are the only questions that run through my mind. To think that my own brother could do such a thing; it is apparent, though, that the spirit within the Millennium Rod is controlling him. What would my Pharaoh think of me if I were to tell him that this evil coming for him, is in fact, my own flesh and blood?   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She suddenly looks lost in her thoughts. Could it be that she fears what it is she knows? ...Is there no way for me to stay with my Aibou?  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...Isis?," Yami started, his voice breaking her train of thought.  
  
"Hai, my Pharaoh?," she replied, noticing that she had been lost in her thoughts.  
  
"...Are you trying to spare me from having to leave my host? Is it better that I leave now; for there is no hope of keeping him safe if I am to stay?"  
  
"...Oh, Yami...I cannot tell you what is right or what is wrong. Your path is one that only you alone can choose; I am merely here to guide you."  
  
He stood before her, his eyes watching hers for the truth. "You did not answer my question. Is it best that I leave? Will my host and the ones he holds dear be hurt if I am to stay?"  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If you are to leave, Yami, then perhaps they would be safe. However, I know not for sure how long; it depends on my brother and how desperate he becomes. If you left, would he use them to lure you out?  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...I do not think it makes any difference whether you stay or go. This evil will find you and all you hold dear. If you stay, you will be an easy target, yet if you go it would only lure you back, by some means."  
  
"...I see...then you will tell me tomorrow what I must do to defeat this evil...," it was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"...I..."   
  
Before she could finish he was gone, walking across the street as the moon appeared through the clouds, lighting his way.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...Will the truth be too much for him? Would it have been best if I had never come to Japan? ...Only time and the new tournament will tell... Oh Malik, I do so hope you will fight this evil...there must be some shred of goodness left in you...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'...Tomorrow, I will know whether or not staying with Aibou is the best thing to do...'  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//...Hai?//  
  
/What happened today? ...You seem so distant and you shut me out.../  
  
//...My apologies, Aibou...I just have a lot on my mind...//  
  
/...Yami.../  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night while Yuugi slept, Yami sat at the end of his Aibou's bed, watching him sleep.  
  
'To think that, something (or someone), is coming to destroy you. I wish for no harm to come to you, my Aibou. I have thought of leaving you, but where would I go? And for how long would I be gone?,' he sighed softly as he looked out the window, at the night sky. 'I know you would try and help me, if I were to tell you. However, why should I burden your life, when you finally have all that you have ever wanted; friends.'  
  
Yami slowly closed the blind in the window and sat on the window seat, in the darkness. He felt as if it suited him, the natural darkness, much like his soul; it was easy to be lost in the darkness after all.   
  
'...If only I could remember everything about my past. Earlier today, when I touched the tablet and met my father...,' he sweatdropped at the thought, '...he mentioned that my powers came from within. Could it be that my emotions trigger my powers? ...and what of these powers? Granted, the Millennium Puzzle gives me a great deal of power, and the Eye of Horus, as Isis mentioned at one time. ....How is it that I was able to call forth an "energy" ball in my very hand and use it against a God?,'   
  
He sighed, resting his head against his knee, which was propped up. '...I feel that my life suddenly got a lot more difficult...'  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for now, I'm very short on time. I'm sorry that it's so short and I promise that next time I will make it longer, I just wanted you all to know that YES I am still alive and so is this story, just that life gets in the way. I hope that you got a few laughs out of it, and that you're still enjoying the story. I'll have a new chapter up w/in the next month, I promise! Hoping for a few reviews...please??? ^.^ Ja Ne 


	7. Do you hear what I hear?

Asuka02RedEva  
  
Serenitymoon@lycos.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi Oh! Or any of the characters used in this story. I do, however, own the story, so please don't steal.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami sighed quietly as he walked down the street toward the museum to his surprise, however, when he turned the corner he smacked into someone. Before he looked to see who it had been, he reached out and grabbed the person's hand, pulling it forward and stopping he or she from falling.  
  
"Gomen Nasai," apologized Yami as he blinked suddenly.  
  
"It was really my fault I was not paying attent---" Isis blinked as well obviously not expecting her "savior" to have been her Pharaoh of all people.  
  
"I thought we were meeting at the museum, Isis?" Yami asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
Isis looked down at his hand holding hers still...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What's wrong with me?! Get a grip, Isis! You're acting like a silly schoolgirl...again...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...Um...does she know her eyes are glazed over? ...Whoa! Is she on drugs?! ...No, no...must not assume the worst...I'll just try waving my hand in front of her face...for the hundredth time.   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami sighed and sweatdropped as he waved his free hand in front of her face.  
  
"...Isis???"  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes? Yes? What is it?!," she yelled out at him, quickly dropping his hand.  
  
Yami's sweatdrop grew larger as people stopped to stare at both of them.  
  
He coughed into the side of his fist, nervously; his hope that the people would get the hint and move on.  
  
"...I thought we were to meet at the museum..."  
  
She played with the fabric of her dress nervously...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh for the love of Ra! What am I so nervous about? ...Honestly, Isis, you're acting like an idiot!  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You see my Pharaoh," she began, dropping the fabric in her hand, "the museum is---"  
  
"Please just call me, Yami," he stated, quietly interrupting her.   
  
"Very well, Yami," she replied, "the museum is introducing a new exhibit today, so I'm afraid there would have been no way for us to talk further about your past alone.," she finished explaining.   
  
Yami arched an eyebrow and shrugged. "Why not go some place else?"  
  
Isis looked puzzled for a moment. "Where exactly?"  
  
"Why not there?" he asked, pointing across the street to a small café.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...Dammit...I left my purse at my apartment...smooth, Isis, real smooth...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He smirked as if able to read her thoughts. "It's my treat, Isis."  
  
With that he stepped off the sidewalk and headed across the street.  
  
A slight blush appeared on her cheeks as she followed after him.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anzu turned the corner to find Yami heading towards the café...with another woman?!  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami held the door to the café open for Isis, who nodded in thanks before entering.  
  
Once inside the two took a seat at a nearby booth, each seated on one side of the table.  
  
A waitress came over to take their orders and soon had disappeared...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's strange to think that we would be sitting together after 5,000 years have past.  
  
A part of me wishes for more times such as these, but with far better circumstances. If only I could just tell him...  
  
What the hell?!?!?!  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her eyes widened as she pointed past him indicating something outside.   
  
"What is it?" Yami quickly turned around to find nothing. "What did you see?" he asked peeking out the window.  
  
Her attention focused on whatever had been behind him outside.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anzu popped up behind Isis, peeking in the café window. Her mouth nearly dropped open when she found Isis leaned over the booth table, now quite close to Yami (who was looking out the window).  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I do not see anything, Isis. Are you sure something was out there???"  
  
"...I could have sworn there was something there..."  
  
He turned back around to come face to face with Isis. A nervous smirked appeared on his face.   
  
Isis turned her attention back to Yami to find herself leaning on the table top, in HIS space.   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...Back away from the Pharaoh...Back away slowly, Isis...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami was about to sigh from relief when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and he shot forward.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis shot backwards quickly, a look of sheer terror on her face as Yami gawked out the window.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Oh Ra...Oh Ra...What is he doing?! Calm down Isis, you're going to give yourself a coronary.   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami was now leaning forward across the table looking out the window still.  
  
"Did you see it???" he asked, looking all around the area in view.  
  
"See what? Did you see what I saw??" she asked turning to look out the window.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anzu's head popped up in back of Yami. Her mouth dropped open and a plus sign appeared on the side of her head at the sight in front of her.  
  
...Desperate times call for desperate measures...she would have to resort to plan B...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami now sat back in his seat and sipped his tea. "Please if you will, Isis, tell me all you know," he looked over his tea cup at her, "and please don't say you do not know much about the new enemy I will soon meet."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you want me to say? Oh, hey Yami! Did I tell you it's my own brother who wants to kill you and take your Millennium Puzzle???  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis looked down, moving her fork around her pastry, trying to avoid the subject at hand.   
  
He set his teacup down watching her intently...  
  
"...He possesses a Millennium Item...," she began, her voice no more than a whisper, "his Millennium Item allows him to control the mind of any individual he so chooses."  
  
Yami arched an eyebrow, obviously taking all this information in.  
  
"...He has mind slaves who can be anywhere and at any time. By controlling them he can watch his enemies without giving his identity away.," she made sure to keep her voice down low.  
  
Yami leaned forward, his voice also in a whisper, "Is there any way for me to detect these mind slaves? How will I know when they arrive or where they are?"  
  
"...I am afraid there is no real way to detect them, Yami. They will arrive in the city soon enough for you are here."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can only pray that none of the rare hunters are in Domino already. My Pharaoh, Yami, as he wishes to be called nowadays still has many powers he does not know of.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soon after they had left the café and headed to the pier to talk, Yami felt as if someone were following them.  
  
He turned around, on guard, and the Eye of Horus on his forehead.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anzu quickly hid behind a bush. She barely concealed herself before he had seen her; she sweatdropped staying quiet.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What is it?" Isis asked turning around and looking in the direction he was.  
  
"...I thought I heard something, but I'm afraid I was mistaken."  
  
He leaned up against the railing at the pier looking out at the sea and the sunset ahead; the Eye of Horus disappearing once more.  
  
"I see," she began, looking out at the sea as well and leaning on the railing next to him. "I wish to help you still, Yami. At least help prepare you for this new threat and the turn of events that must be followed through."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anzu was practically glaring daggers of death at Isis for being so close to Yami.  
  
Not to fear though, she had an idea of how to get Yami away from Isis; all she had to do was...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Anzu! Whatcha doing behind that bush?" asked Jou coming up in the back of her.   
  
"Did you drop something?" asked Honda, tagging along behind Jou.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami looked over toward the bush Anzu was hiding behind, but found nothing.   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anzu had pulled both Jou and Honda down and behind the bush, trying to resist the urge to beat them both with her shoe.  
  
"What's the big idea?!" yelled Jou before Anzu covered his mouth and held up her index finger to silence him.  
  
Honda just thought it best to stay quiet. He already knew what desperate women were capable of.  
  
"HMPHMHPHMHP!!!"  
  
Anzu uncovered Jou's mouth and gave him the "you better whisper or you die slowly" look.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked whispering.  
  
"...Nothing...okay?" she replied.  
  
"Hey Jou," whispered Honda, tapping Jou's shoulder and motioning toward the pier.  
  
"Whoa! Yuug's got a girl with him!," he whispered loudly.  
  
"She's really good looking too," added Honda with a whisper.  
  
Both smirked at Anzu very catlike; only to receive the glare of death in return.  
  
'Bakas! That's not even Yuugi, it's Yami...it's not like she's his girlfri-"  
  
"Whoa! Are they kissing?!"  
  
Anzu pushed both their heads down, looking past them...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Yami sighed watching the last glimpse of the sunset. "I'll walk you home now, Isis; it'll be dark soon."  
  
"Thank you," she replied, nodding sincerely.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anzu's eye twitched as she heard both Jou and Honda snickering...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Yami and Isis walked past the bush Anzu and the boys were hiding behind, neither one could help but arch an eyebrow at the noises coming from it.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anzu continued to beat them both with her shoe...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Squirrels?" questioned Isis with a sweatdrop.  
  
"...Damn...those must be some BIG squirrels," commented Yami.  
  
"...Must be rabid," replied Isis as Yami quickly hurried her away from the bush.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami walked Isis to her apartment door.  
  
"Thank you," he simply stated.  
  
"You do not have to thank me, you are my Pharaoh and I wish to do everything in my power to help you," replied Isis, as she unlocked the door.  
  
"Take care, Isis."  
  
"I will, see you tomorrow when your host has finished school for the day."  
  
"See you then."  
  
With that he walked down the hallway, as she opened the door to her apartment and walked inside.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When she turned on the light, she gasped, startled to find a man sitting on her couch.  
  
"My, my have you been plotting behind my back, sister dear?"  
  
"Malik, I see you are still controlling your rare hunters minds," shot back Isis, watching the man closely.  
  
"I have a request, sister," the man smirked, "you will tell me where the Pharaoh is now, and perhaps I will spare his life. For if you don't, I'm afraid I will have my rare hunters find him and you know how violent they can be."  
  
....Isis was torn....  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for now. I'll do my best to have a new chapter out next month. Hope you enjoyed, I'll look for reviews! Ja Ne ^.^ 


	8. A game on the roof

Asuka02RedEva  
  
Serenitymoon@lycos.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi Oh! or any of the characters used in this story; the story, however, is mine so please no not steal...if you do steal I'll be forced to send Silver Fang after you...*points*...*Silver Fang sprawled out on his bed snoozing* ^.^()...um...yeah...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Malik," Isis began slowly, "The Pharaoh is..."  
  
"The Pharaoh is right here," said a voice from behind the two, who heard the front door shut.  
  
Isis turned around quickly to find Yami standing next to the now closed door.  
  
"Pharaoh, I see I did not even have to search for you. Instead, you have come to me. You will be responsible for your own death, how lovely," said the rare hunter; Malik's voice coming in loud and clear.  
  
Yami glared at the rare hunter, as he recalled what Isis had spoken of earlier--how the holder of the Millennium item he possessed, could control the minds of others.  
  
"Why is it that you send one of your lacky's out to find me? Are you too much of a coward to come and find me yourself?," asked Yami, a cocky smirk appearing on his face.  
  
The rare hunter glared at Yami, ready to advance...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What is he doing?! Does he not realize that at any moment this room could be swarming with mind slaves?! ...Each one ready to take his life...  
  
Oh! I can't watch! ...Isis, who the hell do you think you are helpless Hannah? Get ahold of yourself, and at least hit the guy with something...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rare hunter lunged as if to attack the Pharaoh, but saw an opportunity instead. He quickly grabbed Isis and held a knife up to her throat.  
  
"I advise you will make no further remarks, Pharaoh, and merely surrender your life and your Millennium Puzzle to me now..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malik?! How low are you?! And to think I was trying to save your sorry ass! ...Wait, wait...it's not really Malik. It's the spirit of the Millennium Rod...breath, Isis, breath...my Pharaoh will save me...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kill her for all I care, doesn't really matter to me," stated Yami with a shrug of a his shoulders.  
  
Both Isis and the rare hunter were in shock. Her jaw nearly hit the floor...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
H-how?! Why?! What the hell is going on?!?! After all I've done for him..and...he....  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Eye of Horus appeared on Yami's forehead and he quickly held out his hand, sending a ball of energy flying toward the rare hunter.   
  
The rare hunter was knocked backwards with great force...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe you! How could you do that to me?!"  
  
"You didn't really believe I would let you die, did you?"  
  
"...Well..."  
  
"Did you???"  
  
"...Um..."  
  
"Isis?!"  
  
"...Er..."  
  
"For the love of...Oh for Ra's sake, we don't have time for this!"  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He quickly grabbed her hand, feeling that now may be a good time to run for it.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And...How the hell did you do that?!" she yelled, pointing to the rare hunter who was now, sliding down the wall.  
  
"I don't have the slightest idea! It just comes and goes!"  
  
"I thought you didn't know how to use your powers?!"  
  
"Why are we yelling at each other?!" he yelled, sweatdropping.  
  
"I don't--! ...I don't know..." she replied, sweatdropping as well.  
  
"Let's just get the hell out of here!"  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami quickly bolted out the door, holding onto her hand, as they ran down the stair well.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'You can run, Pharaoh, but you can't hide,' thought Malik, seeing his poor excuse for a servant out cold on the floor. '...I shall only keep sending my rare hunters after you, until you are dead or you hand over your Millennium Puzzle and all the powers you possess. Which ever comes first, it makes no difference to me.'  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Please, Yami, just leave me! You have to escape or else the fate of the world will be lost!" yelled Isis, still running with him.  
  
"And leave you there with that mad man? No way, Isis! I'll get us both out of this mess; just give me a minute to come up with a plan."  
  
"Yami, this isn't a game! He will seriously---"  
  
"That's it!" he yelled, interrupting her.   
  
"What's it????" she looked quite confused by his sudden outburst.  
  
"No time to explain, c'mon!"  
  
With that he run up the flights of stairs heading for the roof top...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Does the Pharaoh really think that he can get away so easily? And the roof top of all places,' thought Malik, 'he will be like a cornered animal...no where to run and no hope of leaving. Oh, and to think that Egypt was run for almost two decades by this fool.'  
  
The rare hunter he had summoned awaited his orders from his master.  
  
"Yes, master?" he asked, bowing his head.  
  
"The Pharaoh is with my sister," began Malik, only his voice heard, "be sure to spare her life, but do what you wish to the Pharaoh, just as long as you bring me the Millennium Puzzle."  
  
"...Understood..."  
  
"...Oh, and one more thing...if the Pharaoh should get too close to the edge of the roof top...," his lips curled, "...feel free to give him a little push..."  
  
The rare hunter smirked and nodded in reply as he left the apartment quickly; heading toward the stair well that would lead to the roof...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yami...what are we...doing on the roof?" she asked, catching her breath, having just run up at least ten flights of stairs, "...You're making it easy for them to find you..."  
  
"...Good..." he replied, his voice no more than a whisper, his back to her.  
  
"...Nani? Good??? How is this good?" she asked, walking up to him, her eyes went wide when he turned to face her.  
  
"...Hai...very...good..."   
  
A smirk crossed his lips, his eyes seemed harsh and cold, and his posture had changed...he was ready for an all out war...and this would be his battle ground.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...That look...and those eyes...he truly is the same Pharaoh from 5000 years ago...  
  
He never would back down from any challenge...and...that is what frightens me so. Oh, my Pharaoh...you were killed facing a challenge...is your fate meant to be the same? ...Will my brother be able to defeat you and take not only the Millennium Puzzle, but your powers as well?  
  
...Yami, I pray that you know what you're doing...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"At last, I have found you. Master Malik said you would be on the roof top. Now, it's time to meet your maker." the rare hunter stated, laughing.  
  
Isis turned to face the man and glared daggers at him...  
  
"Easy, I have no business with you," he smirked, "not yet at least, I'm sure if we put our heads together, we can come up with something..."  
  
"Enough!" a voice rang out, causing the rare hunter to lose his train of thought.  
  
The rare hunter turned his attention from Isis to the "so-called" Pharaoh, as Malik was always refering to him as. His eyes widened to find that this was not the way Malik had described the Pharaoh as being. A push over? ...I don't think so...  
  
"I grow tired of waiting. Play a game with me if you dare." his laugh was quiet yet caused the hairs on the rare hunters neck to stand up. His eyes fixed on the man in front of him, and a smirk on his lips.  
  
"A game? Alright, we shall duel then." he prepared his duel disk when he heard the Pharaoh object. "Nani?"  
  
"I did not say duel, stupid mortal." the same smirk seemed to grow, "I said we will play a game, and not just any game...this will be a game for your life."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He can't possibly be serious! ...Calm...happy thoughts, Isis...Oh SCREW this! That shrink doesn't know what she's talking about! (^.^() hehe~kat you know).   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"A g-game for my l-life?!" the rare hunter managed to blurt out, half hoping he had heard him wrong.  
  
"Yes, mortal. A game for your life. Please try to listen more carefully next time. Do you accept my challenge?" his eyes seemed to have changed from his normal color to a crimson one.  
  
"Yes! I accept your challenge! Tell me the rules and the stakes of this game!"  
  
"There is but one rule to this game. Kill me by any means necessary and I will give you the Millennium Puzzle and all my power."  
  
"Ha! You must be crazy! This will be the easiest challenge ever!"  
  
"...So you think..."  
  
"Start the damn game already!"  
  
"As you wish...Game start!"  
  
Isis couldn't believe what she was hearing, any moment the rare hunter would find some way to do the dirty deed...it was only a matter of time til the baka mind slave decided on a way to kill Yami.  
  
"...The game cannot start until you take a step forward..." his lips now curled from his smirk, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Shut up! I merely want to think of the best way to kill you." '...When I return to Master Malik he will be so greatful for killing the Pharaoh, and retrieving the Millennium Puzzle, he will give me anything I ask for!'  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Merely walk forward and try to attack me, you stupid mortal. It will be the last step you ever take. I will have to remind myself to thank Shadi some day for such an idea...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's wrong? Are you afraid to attack me? Are you too much of a coward to advance?" Yami asked, egging him on.  
  
"That's it! I don't care how I kill you, just as long as your dead!"  
  
With that he ran foward, reading to put all his might into a single blow, to knock the Pharaoh backwards, and to his death.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...Ra...this is no ordinary game. His eyes are so cold and distant...a shadow game?! ...No game of this sort has been played for over 5000 years! Only Yami himself was the master of these games...can it be that some part of him remembers the shadow realm?  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Die, you bastard!" yelled the rare hunter as he ran toward Yami. His eyes widened, however, when he felt the roof top start to shake.  
  
Yami leaped backwards watching the roof top start to crumble next to the rare hunter's feet.  
  
"What the hell is this?! What kind of trick is this?!"  
  
"No trick, mortal. Did you think you would be the only one trying to take a life?" he replied, smirking, a small snickering following.  
  
"What?!" the rare hunter's eyes went wide, "But you NEVER said--"  
  
"Oh, but I did, I said this will be a game for YOUR life, not mine..." he smirk grew once more, "it would have done you some good to have not interrupted me before I finished explaining the game." he shrugged, "But now I'm afraid you have left me no choice, come forth Ammit!"  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh Ra! Can it truly be Ammit?! ...She's the consumer of souls...how can this be? I was sure that only Shadi could call her forth when he decided one's fate...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The roof continued to shake as the rare hunter slowly backed away from the increasingly larger hole appearing near his feet. He looked down to find two glowing eyes looking up at him from the darkness.  
  
"Wh-What the?!" he yelled backing away, "Something's down there...under the floor! Ah! It's coming! I have to get away!"   
  
The King of Games merely laughed at the poor mortal who had been caught in his trap.  
  
"You sound just like me, when I met Ammit..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When...he...it's merely an...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis froze as she noticed Yami looking at her. She gasped seeing the Eye of Horus on his forehead, it was as if he had just read her very thoughts.  
  
He seemed to say "Quiet" with his facial expressions. The entire game was riding on this.  
  
She slightly nodded in reply, understanding fully now what was taking place.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's going on?! Why were you looking at ---" he was cut short as two giant hands reached up from the hole and took hold of his arms. "AAAAAH!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Yami watched on, smirking at the display in front of him, the Eye of Horus shining faintly on his forehead.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...This game will be over should this rare hunter figure out that Ammit is only a product from my Genzo. (Genzo is Yami's special power in the manga and first season of YGO ~ he has the ability to create illusions or fantasies in order to punish people w/ evil souls).  
  
If he should figure it out...and over come his fear...then there will be no other way for me to deal with such a threat. I only pray that I can keep him from seeing through my illusion.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now rare hunter, tell me how to defeat Malik," began Yami, standing aways away from him, "and tell me now before Ammit sinks her teeth into your skin."  
  
"WHAT?!" the rare hunter began to panick, trying to get away from the beast; each time he struggled her claws would tighten around him.  
  
(For those of you who do not know who Ammit is, she's part hippo and crocodile, she's a beast that consumes the souls of the evil, after your soul has been declared to be so).  
  
"Again, tell me how to defeat Malik, and I shall let you go," he snickered quietly, "I'm sure Ammit is quite hungry and I hate to keep her waiting, if you are going to be of no help to me, mortal."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis continued to watch the scene. She only hoped that Yami would get his information...unfortunately, she already knew the answer to his question...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How can I be the one to tell him that he only has two choices to defeat Malik: defeat the spirit of the Millennium Rod and seal him in the shadow realm forever...or...kill my brother...and I'm afraid no matter what happens, I cannot allow Yami to kill my brother.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright! Please! I beg of you, spare me!" he yelled, still struggling to get free from the beast who had started to pull him toward the hole.   
  
"Tell me what I wish to know, and I will spare you. It's a very simple arrangement, stupid mortal.," he walked up to the rare hunter, smirking at Ammit. "I do apologize from keeping you from your meal."  
  
"Bastard! I'll tell you! Malik is not your real opponent it is---" he suddenly started screaming, trying to hold his head in his hands, but stopped due to the fact that Ammit was holding his arms. "AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! No master! I'm sorry!"  
  
Yami blinked, taking a step away from the rare hunter who was obviously having a major melt down. And he thought Jou was bad when he had too much ice cream.   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yami, stand away from him!"  
  
"Stay out of this, Isis. Just stay where you are!" he was starting to lose control of his illusion.   
  
The rare hunter's eyes rolled back into his head as he broke free of the illusion Yami had created. He lunged forward at him like a rabid animal, ready to scratch, dig, or use any means necessary to defeat his enemy.  
  
Yami quickly stepped back just missing the rare hunter who had gone over the deep end. The rare hunter turned around quickly unleasing a knife, only to find that Yami was gone.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis blinked, did she just see what she thought she saw????  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He just disappeared...an illusion? ...or did he...shimmer?   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Ok, for anyone who doesn't know, Yami can shimmer in the manga and first season. If you don't know what shimmer means it means fade in and out, think of "I dream of Jeannie" with her little pop in and pop out trick).  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami appeared in back of the rare hunter; the Eye of Horus showing brightly on his forehead.   
  
"Mind control or not, you will now play a penalty game!"  
  
"You bastard! I don't give a damn about your games! I'll kill you!!!"  
  
The rare hunter swung with his knife, only to lose his balance (when Yami leapt to his left), the rare hunter falling off the roof top...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis gasped as she put a hand over her mouth at what had just happened. It wasn't the first time she had seen death of course, but knowing that this man was merely a victim made it worse.  
  
Yami walked over to the edge of the roof slowly, and looked down to see the rare hunter laying in a pool of blood in an alley way. He turned back to face, Isis, no evidence of remorse apparent on his face.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How can this be? He shows no sign of remorse for what has just happened...it was as if he planned to kill the rare hunter....no! He wouldn't do that! ...He couldn't...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A black aura lingered behind Yami, the Eye of Horus slowly dissappearing from his forehead.  
  
"...It's over for now, Isis...we should be going before someone finds the body..."  
  
With that he walked past Isis who was almost in shock at his acts.   
  
'...He....he did...he killed him...'  
  
"...It couldn't be helped," he began, his voice cold and distant, "He was a threat. Now, come along, I shall find you somewhere safe to stay."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for this chapter, hope you liked it. ^.^ review please. ja ne 


	9. Dr Jekyll and Ms Anzu Hyde

Asuka02RedEva  
  
Serenitymoon@lycos.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi Oh! or any of the characters used in this story. The story, however, is mine so please do not steal.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi all! Thank you so much for reviewing chapter 8. F.Y.I. this story will most likely have 15 chapters because that will bring it up to the end of summer vacation and then it will be time to go back to college. In the fall though I will have a "Yami's Guide" story in Yami's P.O.V. so I hope you will read it. Right now I also have a story revolving around Yami and Kaiba, so check it out if you like humor. That's it for now, thanks for reading!  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis walked slowly behind Yami; the day's events were still jumbled in her mind.   
  
"It is really not necessary for you to take care of me, my Pharaoh," she began slowly, "I do not wish to be a burden at such a crucial time."  
  
Yami turned his head slightly acknowledging her comment. He continued walking, however, as he held the door open for her, leading to the sidewalk.   
  
"It is no burden, Isis. You would not even be in this mess if it were not for me. I shall think of a place where you will be safe from Malik and his rare hunters."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Safe? Oh, my Pharaoh, I do not believe there is any place on earth that is safe from my brother and his mind slaves. The spirit of the Millennium Rod will see to it that you are destroyed. He cares nothing about who should cross his path, just as long as he has reached his goal: to kill you and take your powers and your puzzle...he thinks that he shall become the Pharaoh by possessing your powers, however, he shall find himself poorly mistaken. He must surpass you and be able to summon any creature he wishes...even to control the Gods himself. Then, if he can do that, he will become Pharaoh.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Where on earth can I take Isis? No way in HELL, she's going to stay with Aibou, the old man, and myself. Aibou would be a nervous wreck, he can't even think straight when he's around Anzu. The old man, ha! Now there's a laugh! The old man is such a pervert, I don't even like being around him...I have this fear of him getting drunk...me being the only one around...damn, thoughts like those give me the chills! ....Who else do I know? Jou...yes, Jou...Jou is...er...ok...NEXT...Honda...Honda is...Jou's friend...correction...BEST friend...scratch that one too...who else? No way in hell I'm sending her to Bakura's house. Here Bakura I brought you a friend...no not a sacrificial lamb...a FRIEND...Isis would be safer at Jou's house...scary thought there. Alright...who's left? Kaiba...big house...lots of money...annoying...pain in the...yup that's about the extent of that...so...that leaves...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Isis, I have thought of a place where you shall be safe. It's not far from here and we can collect your belongings tomorrow."  
  
"Alright, my Pharaoh. I still wish you would place your safety above my own...if something should happen to you, the entire world may fall to Malik and his rare hunters," she stated with a sigh.  
  
"Let us not think of that right now, Isis. We will be there soon..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...10 minutes later...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis stood in front of a house with a painted wooden fence, the lawn was well kept and there were cute little birdhouses hanging from the trees...  
  
"...I do not understand..." she began slowly, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Come along," replied Yami, walking up the steps to the front door.  
  
Isis waited patiently while Yami rang the doorbell. She could hear a voice call out "Just a minute!"...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I must say he is very thoughtful wishing to look out for my well-being. However, my safety should be the least of his worries. Oh well, nothing could be worse than running from Malik and his rare hunters at this moment...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...Cue the Psycho "REAK REAK" music...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...The door slowly opened...Yami stood on the front steps and sweatdropped...  
  
"Yami? What are you doing here?" asked Anzu all chipper like, obviously happy that he came to see HER.  
  
"Hi, Anzu. Sorry to come over without calling but you see, I...uh..."   
  
Yami watched Anzu's gaze shift from him to Isis. He sweatdropped even more as he looked at Anzu and then Isis...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh Ra.what the hell is wrong with her?! ...She is the girl from the museum who accompanied my Pharaoh the day we met again...wait a minute...he can't possibly want to....No! No! No!  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami cleared his throat to get Anzu's attention. She quickly turned her attention back to him, smiling with one of her "we're friends" looks.   
  
"You see, Anzu. Isis and I have met up with this enemy that she spoke of the day we met her at the museum. This enemy has very dangerous men working for him and..."  
  
Yami noticed that Anzu had drifted into LA LA land..Yet..AGAIN...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...What the? I swear, one minute she's there, and the next...Let's try this again...Ra, give me strength...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Anzu, can Isis stay here for a while until I know it is safe for her to be on her own again?" he asked, rather hopeful, cuz if Anzu didn't take Isis in, then he would...and that could only lead to the death of a certain pervert.  
  
Anzu looked at Isis and smiled..Not one of those "happy go lucky" ones...but an "ok, Yami...SUUUUUURE I'll take care of her" one.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
....Correction, life just got a hell of a lot scarier....must come up with an excuse before am stuck here...must think of an excuse must...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
....15 mins later....  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So you're positive that your parents will not mind?" asked Yami, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you kidding? They LOVE company. It's really no problem whatsoever. I'm happy to help you AND Isis out." replied Anzu, smiling at Yami and then at Isis innocently.  
  
"Well, thank you, Anzu. I really appreciate it."  
  
He turned his attention back to Isis who looked like she was going to either pass out or bolt the first chance she got.  
  
"I'm sorry that I cannot do more for you at this point in time, but I will return tomorrow and we will go and collect some of your belongings, alright?"  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Are you out of your mind?! There's NO way I am going to stay here with HER. Look at how she's looking at me...oh deep breaths, Isis...deep breaths...and breath...  
  
But if he thinks that I am going to stay here he has another thing coming. I think that it would be a wonderful idea if I just found another hotel room to stay in; yes that sounds much more reasonable...and...he's...leaving???????  
  
Oh Ra! Did I just nod?! No! No! I was NOT nodding in reply, my Pharaoh, I was nodding to the idea I...uh...No! Don't shut the door! Don't leave me! Don't---  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis stood in the middle of the hallway where she could see Yami leaving the front steps out of a nearby window...she then heard a CLICK...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She just locked the door! Oh Ra...Oh Ra...Oh Ra...She's looking at me...stay calm...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, Isis," began Anzu in a sing-song voice, grinning ear to ear, "we're going to have SO much fun tonight."  
  
Isis swallowed uneasily at Anzu's sudden change in attitude. She knew she shouldn't have watched the "Twilight Zone" marathon the other night.  
  
"Let's go wave bye to Yami."  
  
Anzu took Isis by the arm and walked over to the large glass window, where she waved "bye bye, Yami, bye bye."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What a relief. At first I had this terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. Good to know that it was nothing but Grandpa's cooking. I shall sleep well tonight knowing that Isis is just fine. After all, Anzu will take good care of her.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anzu continued to wave bye bye to Yami, the horrifying grin still on her face.  
  
Isis on the other hand had her hand slowly sliding down the glass window, with a "..don't leave me..." look.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...Please....please stop...I don't want to play anything with her...I would rather face a firing squad then have "fun" with her.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anzu's grin faded as soon as Yami had disappeared from their view. She turned to face Isis and smirked.  
  
"Come on Isis, I'll show you my room and we can start having "fun" now."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...Oh no...Anzu's little shop of horrors...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Anzu led Isis upstairs towards her room, Isis couldn't help but think the worst of what was to come.  
  
Anzu opened the door to her room and smiled innocently, as Isis looked around.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...Looks normal enough...I don't see any weapons of mass destruction...no sharp pointy objects...maybe I am over reacting?  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I have a great idea," stated Anzu in that singsong voice of hers, "I'll do your hair and you can tell me about yourself."  
  
"...Alright..." replied Isis, checking out the desk chair, before slowly taking a seat.  
  
"This will be fun!" giggled Anzu, "I'll give you a make over."  
  
Isis watched as Anzu heated up the hot rollers, plugged in the curling iron, brought out numerous combs and brushes and pulled out a large pair of scissors...wait...scissors!?  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh I bet you will! You'll make me over so that no one will ever want to look at me again!   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Isis, you and Yami seem to have been spending quite a bit of time together, wouldn't you agree?" asked Anzu, smiling cutely as she brushed Isis' hair.  
  
"...Yes...I believe we have. You see the Pharaoh and I used to be quite clo...Oh!"  
  
Isis looked in the mirror to see Anzu twitching slightly as she continued to rake the brush through her hair.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OW! OW! Will remember to steer clear of that subject next time!  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So you two used to be close? Hmmm????" questioned Anzu with a fake smile.  
  
"...Uh...well now that I think about it...we weren't THAT close..." replied Isis with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Oh..." she let out a little sigh of relief, "so you're helping Yami now?"  
  
Isis thought about what to say before saying it; Anzu was now getting the hot rollers mind you and the scissors weren't too far away either.  
  
"...Yes, I do not want anything to happen to him...because I-I-I-I----"  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HOT! HOT! HOT!  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ooops? How did that happen?" giggled Anzu nervously, unwinding a few of the hot rollers so that there were not so close to Isis' scalp.   
  
"........." Isis sweatdropped, and thought it best to think twice before saying anything in regards to her feelings for Yami.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...15 mins later...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ta-daa!" announced Anzu as she smiled at Isis. "Well???"  
  
Isis at first was afraid to look in the mirror...she looked anyways...and found that it would have been best to have not looked at all...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I look like a French poodle! ...Oh Ra...I can't wait until it's my turn to make her over...yeah, I'll make you over alright...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mom is home, let's go downstairs and tell her that you're going to be staying with us. After, we'll come back upstairs and play a game."  
  
"...But I don't really want to ---"  
  
Before she could say anything else Anzu was already dragging her out the door.   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Anzu had introduced Isis to her mother, Isis kept noticing that her mother was looking at her hair. Isis sweatdropped and then heard the comment about how she was welcome to stay as long as she liked, 2 weeks, a month or longer...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Over my dead body! ...And looking at Anzu's face, that could easily be arranged. There is no way in hell I am going to stay in his house...I just need to think of a way to get out of this arrangement...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright, well you two go run along upstairs and I'll prepare dinner," stated Anzu's mother, just as chipper as can be, "I will be sure to dig out our good china for we have a guest."  
  
The light bulb went on in Isis' mind as she got a cat like expression.  
  
"Oh, PLEASE, let me help you prepare dinner."  
  
"Why thank you, Isis. That would be wonderful..."  
  
Anzu arched an eyebrow as she watched Isis and her mother disappear into the kitchen.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...Add a little white wine to the mix you say? ...oops...what's this in my hand? Vinegar...oh dear...stir it in anyways...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here you are, Isis. Thank you so much for offering to set the table. This set of china has been passed down from generation to generation..."  
  
"It's really no problem at all...ooops..."  
  
A plate smashed to the floor as Isis put a hand up to her mouth.  
  
"Oh my goodness, I am SO sorry about that, here let me pick that up for you...oh! Oh dear!" she exclaimed as a saucer followed by a teacup fell to the floor as well.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That should do it, and as soon as I am released from this concentration camp, I will have to pay the Pharaoh a little visit...that is after I get my hair back to normal...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh don't you worry, I had copies made of our special china, so hurry along out and I'll be sure to bring in an extra plate and a saucer and cup," replied Anzu's mother, smiling.  
  
Isis sweatdropped and grumbled, walking out of the kitchen and into the dining room to set the table.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just a minor set back is all. Wait until dinner starts and THEN I am sure they will kick me out...at least, I hope they will...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anzu took a seat at the dinner table next to Isis. Her father was not going to be able to make it home for dinner so it was just the three of them.  
  
"Oh please, let me serve the dinner. After all, it's the least I can do for letting me stay here," explained Isis who stood up and took the dishes from Anzu's mother.  
  
"Why, how nice of you. Thank you," replied her mother, as she took a seat.  
  
"...Oh no...thank you..." whispered Isis as she started to dish out the slop she had made.  
  
As Isis came around with the water goop she called gravy, she "accidentally" dropped the pot of gravy in Anzu's lap.  
  
Anzu's eyes went wide as she quickly hopped up out of her seat.  
  
"Oh no! I'm SO sorry! Here let me help you that must be SO hot!" yelled Isis as she grabbed the pitcher of water on the table and splashed Anzu with it. "...Better???" she asked, hiding a smile.  
  
Anzu stood in front of Isis looking like a drowned rat.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If that doesn't do it, I don't know what will.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, Isis," began Anzu, who had already figured out her plan, "don't worry, accidents can happen at any time, as I'm sure you already know."   
  
With that Anzu walked past Isis and headed upstairs to change her clothes. Isis figured that maybe it wasn't going to be so easy to leave this house after all.  
  
Anzu's mother smiled and placed her hand on Isis' shoulder.  
  
"There, there dear, don't you worry about anything."  
  
"......."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Anzu came back downstairs fully changed, they decided to eat their dinner without the gravy.  
  
"I can't thank you enough for cooking dinner, Isis."  
  
"Oh, the pleasure was all mine, really ma'am."  
  
Anzu lifted her fork up and took a bite of the curry. No sooner had she taken that bite did she regret it. Her eyes began to water up and she began making the most priceless faces.  
  
Isis had propped her elbows up on the table, her chin resting in her hands.  
  
"Well, Anzu? Do you like it???" she asked, sounding quite hopeful.  
  
Anzu's mother then took a bite, blinked, and smiled.  
  
"This is delicious!" she announced.  
  
Both Anzu and Isis looked at her as if she had three heads...while Anzu wished they either had a dog or a plant pot nearby to throw the toxic waste into.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After dinner and a set of dishes later because Isis had offered to wash the dishes...she found herself back in Anzu's little shop of horrors.  
  
Anzu had set up a cot in her room for Isis and was now sitting on her bed. Dinner had been late so it was now time for bed, and there were many things to do in the morning; such as run away at the crack of dawn?   
  
Anzu smiled at Isis, who sweatdropped and smiled nervously in return.   
  
"So are you going to see Yami tomorrow?"   
  
"...Yes...I believe I am..."  
  
"I see...and what time are you leaving?"  
  
"...Whenever he gets here...I would imagine sometime in the morning..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...Do we have to play 20 questions? At least she doesn't have anything sharp, hot, or deadly near her....not that I can see at least...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I see...hmmm...and do you enjoy spending time with Yami?"  
  
Isis sweatdropped. She knew no mater what the answer Anzu would have a fit.  
  
"...Yes?"  
  
"Why????"  
  
"...Because he's my Pharaoh?"  
  
"...Interesting...are you seeing anyone?"  
  
"...No..."  
  
"...I see..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...Alright the "I see" 's are starting to get on my nerves...and another thing bothers me; what happens when she shuts off the light?  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, I'll see you in the morning Isis," began Anzu, "Don't let the bed bugs bite you," she smirked.  
  
".........."   
  
Anzu reached over and turned off the desk light. Now Isis sat in the dark, listening for any signs that Anzu was coming to get her. She lay very still on her cot, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What did I ever do to deserve this? Tell me Ra, because I cannot figure it out.   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Several minutes had past by, when Isis' thoughts were interrupted by movement and strange noises.  
  
She sweatdropped, and sat up slowly in her bed, squinting, trying to make out Anzu's figure and any objects she might be holding. She found nothing, yet the noises still continued.  
  
She swallowed uneasily, knowing that curiosity killed the cat, before slowly getting out of her bed and making her way over to Anzu's bed.  
  
There was a faint line of the moon's light coming in through the slit in the curtain. She leaned closer and blinked.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There lay Anzu, holding Mr. Fluffy Bunny just as tight as could be...  
  
"What's that?" giggles "...Me...too" giggle giggle "Really?" giggle giggle giggle "I feel...the...same way...Ya..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
....It would appear this girl has more problems then I thought...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis continued to hold the pillow over her head, with any luck she would suffocate and not have to endure the giggles, tee hees, and "me too" s!   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...Must get out...can't take it anymore...feel bad for the stuffed bunny...feel VERY bad...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuugi lay sound asleep in his bed, curled up in a ball under his covers.   
  
Yami's back rested against the headboard of his Aibou's bed, his arms crossed and eyes closed (in spirit form mind you), obviously wanting to make sure that his Aibou slept safely.  
  
Both appeared to be sleeping quite peacefully, oblivious to anything and anyone in the room.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can't believe you did this to me Yami. I just cannot believe it, how could you? I should wake you up right this instant and tell you all I have had to endure...but...he is kind of cu...  
  
Hang on! What are you thinking, Isis?! You're supposed to be mad at him, not "oh he's just SO cu-" Enough! I will wait until he returns tomorrow....  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis quietly left Yami and Yuugi's room and headed down stairs. She froze in her tracks as she found Grandpa Mutou standing at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"....Um...."  
  
The old man smiled up at her as she stood in front of him.  
  
"How many cups of sugar...does it take to get to the moon?" he asked her.  
  
Isis sweatdropped, nearly fell over backwards, and face faulted.  
  
"...Um...three and a half?"  
  
"....Hmmm....that sounds about right..."  
  
With that the old man walked back upstairs and into his bedroom, shutting the door.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
....Ok...maybe I don't want to stay here either?  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis quietly slid open the bedroom window after climbing the tree outside of Anzu's room. When she crawled back in through the window, she was quite surprised to hear and see...  
  
Anzu sitting up in bed, "HA! I caught you!" she cried out, pointing her finger towards Isis.   
  
"...I can explain, Anzu...I merely..."  
  
She grabbed Mr. Fluffy Bunny once more and hugged it.  
  
"I love you too!" she exclaimed before falling backwards on her bed.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis nearly fell over at that outburst. Was everyone in Domino like this???  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
As she lay in her bed, the pillow over her head, once more, and her cot now on the other side of the room, she couldn't help but ask the God's why they were punishing her.  
  
She pulled the pillow closer around her head, to cover up the sound of Anzu's snoring.  
  
Morning couldn't come soon enough for Isis...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	10. House Guests can lead to a certain old m...

Asuka02RedEva  
  
Serenitymoon@lycos.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi Oh! Or any of the characters used in this story.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis had finally fallen asleep. What a night it had been. First, Anzu went skitzo on her. Then, she had to endure the noises Anzu was making; one could only take "...Yami...me too..." followed by giggling, so many times before losing it completely.  
  
But now she was finally asleep and drifting into a great dream...  
  
"I want you to want me! I need you to need me! I love you to love me..."  
  
Isis slowly opened an eye to find Anzu dancing around with her hairbrush, singing; the radio going full blast.  
  
"Didn't I? Didn't I? Didn't I? See you cryin'? Oh, didn't I see you CRYIN'?!"  
  
Isis sweatdropped...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You couldn't be any closer to the truth...your singing, my dear, is enough to make anyone cry. Wait, she seems to be dressed up...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Realization then dawned on Isis as she heard the doorbell ring...  
  
Anzu smiled down at Isis, "Yami's here! You better get dressed," she stated before bolting out her bedroom door and down the stairs.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why that sneaky little...down Isis... Now, I am sure that I look just fine and...oh Ra! My hair! I forgot!  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anzu opened the front door and greeted Yami...she seemed a bit more happier than usual.  
  
"Good morning, Yami!" she stated in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Good morning, Anzu," he replied, sweatdropping, "Everything alright?"  
  
"Everything is FINE," she answered, smiling away.  
  
"And Isis? Is she ready to go?"  
  
"Oh, I believe Isis is MORE than ready to go."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My clothes! Where are my clothes?! ...I'm calm...Where the hell did she put my change of clothes?!  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami waited downstairs; patiently sitting on the living room couch. Anzu sat next to him smiling like a Cheshire cat.  
  
Yami sweatdropped, feeling that Isis was taking quite a while to get ready. Perhaps it was because she was female?  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wonder what could be keeping Isis? And why does Anzu look so happy? ...I believe I should stick to something I understand; for example: dueling. Females are a little too complex for me...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis ran around Anzu's room looking for her clothing. She sweatdropped, when she found a note:   
  
"I washed your clothes Isis. Feel free to wear the clothes layed out on my bed. Tee Hee. =^.^= ~Anzu~  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tee...Hee...MY ass! Just what in the name of Ra does one call THIS????  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami looked at the clock in the living room; five minutes had past. He sweatdropped, five minutes alright, and was it him or was Anzu closer to him than she was five minutes ago?  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally, Isis emerged from Anzu's bedroom and walked down the stairs very slowly; cursing under her breath.  
  
Yami hopped up and off of the couch; when he saw Isis turn the corner and into the living room.  
  
"...Good...," his sweatdrop grew, "...Morn...ing???"  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What...the...hell...is...she...wearing???? Quick! Close your mouth! Smile...not THAT much! ...That's a little better...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anzu smiled cutely behind Yami. "Oh, Isis! I'm SO glad that the outfit fits you," she stated, trying to sound quite sincere.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh, I'm sure you are. Funny, my Millennium Tauk told me otherwise a few minutes ago...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis stood in front of Yami and Anzu, sweatdropping. Her hair was back to normal, a plus. However, what she was wearing...was not.   
  
She stood before them wearing a jean jumper (you know the one's your mom's made you wear when you were in kindergarten? Lil sleeveless dress where you wore a shirt underneath? ...Oh yeah...buttons included).   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh just shoot me now, Ra. I do not know whether my Pharaoh is going to pass out or run first chance he gets? He may run and then pass out right before he makes it to the door. Anzu, you are a VERY evil woman.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you ready to leave now, Isis?" Yami asked trying hard to keep a straight face.  
  
Isis blinked and then nodded. "As you wish; shall we go to my apartment first my Pharaoh?"  
  
"Yes, I will help you collect some of your belongings," replied Yami.  
  
"Good," Isis began, a sigh of relief escaping, at the thought of being able to wear her own clothes once more, "We have much to talk about along the way, Yami."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For starters, there is no way in hell I am going to stay another night with Anzu. So we shall now say "Good bye, Anzu. Good bye."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shall we be off then?" asked Yami heading for the door.  
  
Isis opened her mouth to reply and found it quite odd that the reply sure sounded a lot like Anzu's voice...  
  
"I've got my purse and my cell phone so we can go, Yami," Anzu informed them.  
  
Isis sweatdropped, walking past Yami (who was also sweatdropping), as he held the door open for them.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...Ra give me strength...Give me the strength not to murder this girl, next time she falls asleep...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the three walked down the street, Yami decided to cut through the tension...  
  
"Isis, tell me, how did your night go at Anzu's house?"  
  
Isis, who had been walking next to Yami was about to reply when Anzu wedged herself in between them.  
  
"We had a GREAT time, didn't we Isis?"  
  
Isis looked less than impressed, now forced to walk along side of Anzu.  
  
"...Words cannot begin to describe the night..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I must say, I have never seen Anzu act this way before. Why does she feel she must answer for Isis? ...Great, yet ANOTHER thing that puzzles me about modern women. Is Isis chanting a prayer to Ra???  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please Ra, take this girl away... No, no, I wish for no harm to come to her...maybe I could wish for a slight distraction???  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before she had the time to make a couple suggestions, her prayers had been answered.  
  
"Yuug! Anzu! Wait up!" came a voice.  
  
Yami sighed and sweatdropped. Would Jou EVER get it???  
  
Anzu's plastered grin disappeared, SOMEONE had interrupted her "Yami time."   
  
Isis, however, was practically doing flips inside. And who said praying doesn't work? Well, she WAS happy...  
  
"Hey Yuug! ...Whoa!" he exclaimed, as he snagged Yami and whispered, "You got a girl friend??? I saw you earlier at the..."  
  
Before he could finish Anzu had stomped down on his foot. Yami and Isis did NOT need to know that the "squirrels" had actually been them spying.  
  
Jou let out an "OW!"  
  
...Right in Yami's ear...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ack! Stupid mortal! It's bad enough I'm dead, but you have to deafen me too?! ...Wait, that could have some advantages. One, I would never EVER again have to listen to Jou. Two, wouldn't have to listen to Kaiba bitch about everything, and how EVERYTHING is MY fault; Ra, I could be out of the country and if Kaiba's stock fell it would STILL be my fault. The only bad thing would be that I wouldn't be able to hear my Aibou. Yeah that would be cute: "Yami, some guy wants to duel you!" "What???? Speak up, Aibou." "SOME. GUY. WANTS. TO. DUEL. YOU!" "Oh! Well why didn't you just say so?!" and then... "YAMI! HE JUST CALLED YOU A FAKE!" "No, I don't feel like cake!" "No! A FAKE! HE CALLED YOU A FAKE!" "...If I don't want cake why in hell would I want to go to the lake???" ...Yup, better keep my hearing...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami had his hand on the side of his head, his ear ringing.  
  
"Hey! What did you do that f..."  
  
"SO Jounoucchi! Looks like you were heading to see someone?" Anzu cut in quickly.  
  
"I was on my way to the game shop to see Grandpa Mutou. He told me he got some new cards in," explained Jou, still a little annoyed.  
  
"Well, we wouldn't want to keep him waiting, now would we?" asked Anzu, already behind Jou and pushing him forwards.  
  
Jou blinked, "We?"  
  
Anzu rolled her eyes, "Yes, We," she turned around slowly, "Yami and Isis and...me????" to find them gone...  
  
"Hey! Yami was here???" asked Jou looking confused, "I only saw Yuug...huh, I never see Yami..."  
  
Anzu sweatdropped...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two blocks away...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Isis, why are we running?" asked Yami, keeping up with her.  
  
"No reason, I am merely anxious to change out of this...thing..."  
  
Yami sweatdropped, he couldn't agree more with her; he was just thankful he would never have to be seen wearing something like that. Hell, he would never hear the end of it from Kaiba.  
  
"But...wasn't it rude to leave Anzu behind?"  
  
"My Pharaoh, it would have been rude of us to have interrupted her conversation with Jounoucchi."  
  
Isis would get no arguments there. Plus the less time spent with Jou meant fewer brains cells would have to be sacrificed...and we all know that a dead, partially deaf, and brainless Pharaoh was not a good Pharaoh to have.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Yami and Isis stepped out of the elevator in the apartment building, Yami walked ahead of her, in case of Malik or his rare hunters being around.  
  
Yami slowly opened the apartment door and entered cautiously.  
  
"It seems to be safe," he called to Isis after taking a good look around.  
  
Isis entered behind him and headed toward her bedroom to collect her belongings.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I do not believe that Malik would attack his own sister once more. Not when he is aware of the fact that I am working with the Pharaoh. However, to please my Pharaoh, I shall leave. Perhaps, after spending more time with him, I can convince him to help save my brother...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When she walked out of her room with her suitcase in hand, she was alarmed to come face to face with her Pharaoh.  
  
"Yami," she began, obviously surprised, "You startled me, I did not expect you to be..." she trailed off noticing a piece of paper in his hand. "What is it?"  
  
Yami held out the paper to her; she took it and read the note:  
  
Pharaoh,  
  
Do not believe that I have given up on taking the Millennium Puzzle or your life from you. You will never know where I am or when I shall send word of my whereabouts. Know, this though, I am watching you.  
  
~Malik~  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...Malik...what on earth could you be plotting now? And how will I ever convince the Pharaoh to help me? It's kind of hard to get someone who is deader than a doornail to help you save your own brother.   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...What will you do now, my Pharaoh?" she asked him, handing the paper back.  
  
"You and I must have a serious conversation, Isis. I feel there is something you are keeping from me."  
  
"Allow me to stay with you and your host and I shall tell you everything."  
  
Yami blinked and sweatdropped. "Excuse me?" he asked, wondering how the topic came up."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/Ack! Grandpa isn't going to like this! He hates it when I have Jou spend the night so I don't think he's going to like having Isis live with us!/  
  
//Aibou, Jounoucchi is...//  
  
/Is what?/  
  
//Uh...unique...and Isis is female...so I see your Grandfather having no problems with her staying with us.//  
  
/...Uh, Yami?/  
  
//Hai, Aibou?//  
  
/...You lost me.../  
  
//......Just trust me....//  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Please, Yami? You will not even know I am there, I promise."  
  
"...You don't know what you're getting yourself into..."  
  
"I can handle it."  
  
"...You say that now..."   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nothing can be worse than staying with a crazy girl like Anzu...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...Ra, this is going to be interesting...the old man will let her stay alright...hentai...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So as you can see sir, I have no where else to stay and Ya...Uh, your grandson has told me that you have an extra room upstairs, currently not in use."  
  
"Oh! Oh! How sad! Of COURSE you can stay with me!"  
  
Yami cleared his throat and gave the old man THE look.  
  
"...I mean US!" exclaimed the old man, with hearts in his eyes. 'She's SO kawaii!' he thought.  
  
Yami sweatdropped, well wasn't this great? His Aibou would stumble across his Grandpa's dead body in the morning. Maybe he could get it to the dumpster before Yuugi woke up??? ...No, too messy...and the neighbors might be smarter than they look...the other incidents might have just been a cover up...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neighbors sitting on their porch...  
  
"What'cha doin'???"  
  
"...Taking out the trash..." replied Yami, bag of trash in his hand (never knew why he got stuck with that chore...maybe because trash bag is bigger than his Aibou?).  
  
"Well Gee wiz! He got trash too! But ain't got no place to put it!"  
  
"..." he sweatdropped, "...How about a TRASH can???"  
  
"Well, Ma! We gots ourselves a genius next door! Now we knows where to put that them there trash that's been piling up for years in our house!"  
  
...Or the time before...when Jou had this stupid idea to go fishing and Yami somehow got stuck carrying the nasty bucket of smelly fish home...  
  
Neighbors cooking hamburgers on the grill...  
  
"You catch all them there fish?"  
  
"...Nope...," began Yami walking past them, "Talked them into giving up..."  
  
Neighbors: O_O!!! WOW!!!  
  
"Wow! Ma! I gotta try that!"  
  
As Yami walked up the steps to the front door he rolled his eyes...   
  
"...Here's your sign..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//Hai, Aibou?//  
  
/Isis isn't staying in OUR room is she????/  
  
//No Aibou, I already saw to that. She will stay in the spare bedroom.//  
  
/Phew...for a minute there I thought she was going to stay with us.../  
  
//No need to be embarrassed, Aibou.//  
  
/I am not embarrassed./  
  
//If you say so.//  
  
/I'm NOT./  
  
//Alright...//  
  
/Honest!/  
  
//Okay.//  
  
/...Really.../  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night after Isis was settled in and Yami was wishing her a good night's sleep; he closed the door slowly to the guest room to find the old man standing right in front of him.  
  
"Yes?" Yami asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"I came to give our guest some cookies and milk..." stated Grandpa.  
  
"Minus the cookies and milk?"  
  
"...Uh..." he laughed nervously, "Well, I guess I forgot them downstairs."  
  
"Isis is asleep at the moment, so you can run along to your bedroom now."  
  
"I could always leave the cookies on the night stand incase she gets hungry later."  
  
"I think not old man."  
  
"Yuugi, don't speak to your Grandpa that way."  
  
"One, you are NOT my Grandpa; two, you had best leave her alone old man, or else, and three, run along to bed now." Yami explained with a smirk.  
  
"Ack! You're not Yuugi...you're..." he trailed of his eyes falling on the puzzle, "EVIL!!!!" he yelled pointing, "Evil has my grandson!!!"  
  
Yami watched as the old man ran into his room, slammed and locked the door shut...  
  
/...Nice, Yami...real...nice.../  
  
//...It couldn't have been helped...Good night, Aibou.//  
  
Yuugi walked into his room sweatdropping...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere in Domino...  
  
"Anzu, I want to go home!" whined Jou, "It's cold and I'm hungry!"  
  
Anzu sweatdropped, having searched the entire city for Yami and Isis.   
  
"Fine...I'll just have to look again tomorrow," stated Anzu with a sigh.  
  
"Why didn't you just check the game shop?" asked Jou, as they walked home.  
  
Anzu sweatdropped even more, she hadn't even thought of that! ....*SMACK*...  
  
"OW!" Jou rubbed the spot on his head where Anzu had hit him with her purse. "What did I say?"  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it sorry it's a short chapter. 2 more chapters to go and that's the end ~~review please~~^.^ Ja ne 


	11. The Calm Before The Storm

Asuka02RedEva  
  
Serenitymoon@lycos.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi Oh! Or any of the characters used in this fic.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All was well at the Mutou residence, as Yuugi lay snuggled up to his Duel Monster's comforter. Yami was asleep, sitting in the throne of his soul room...drooling? Nah...he wouldn't do that. And Isis, she was sprawled out on her bed, sound asleep, enjoying EVERY minute of the peace and quiet; and the best part about this arrangement was NO Anzu.  
  
The old man had locked himself in his room, and sometime during the night he had pushed his dresser up against the bedroom door to keep the "evil one" out. He was such a CARING old man; he said he would protect Yuugi, his grandson, who he LOVES...but instead, he locks himself in his room...and Yuugi is saved...how???  
  
The old perv now lay in his bed, also sprawled out, wearing a construction hat (we don't even want to KNOW where he got that), and holding a baseball bat in one hand, as he drooled all over himself in his slumber...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anzu lay nestled in her bed, while visions of...no, NOT sugar plums...YAMI, danced in her head. =^.^= Yeesh, people, get it right.   
  
On her desk lay a list of "Things to Do" for the day:  
  
1/ Find Yami  
  
2/ Find Isis  
  
3/ Get Yami away from Isis  
  
Yes, it was a busy schedule in deed...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Mutou residence, Yami had risen from his puzzled. He looked down at his sleeping Aibou and rolled his eyes. 10 A.M. and he was STILL asleep...kids today...  
  
All was quiet as he looked down the hallway, no old man, no Isis, no screams, no beating noises...Yup! All was well!   
  
He decided to venture around while he waited for everyone to awaken; wasn't like he had to worry about causing any unwanted noise. Being dead had its advantages; that and you could really scare the shit out of your enemies too.   
  
He headed down the stairs; perhaps he would find something to pass the time with. Not like he would be able to pick it up or anything...maybe just watch it? ...Now, there's a riveting thought, "I found a bug! Wow...look at it go..."   
  
Yami arched an eyebrow as he looked out the kitchen window. He then sweatdropped, "The neighbors are awake...' he thought, '...yeah...'  
  
He rolled his eyes, 'what escapades shall I be forced to endure today?'  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis groaned quietly, rolling over onto her side, pulling her pillow over her head. She grumbled, before sitting up and throwing off her covers.  
  
'Damn, neighbors...' she thought as she looked out the bedroom window.   
  
She rolled her eyes for a brief moment and then gave up all hope of returning to her slumber...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And to think I was enjoying a wonderful dream too...What Anzu? You would like a haircut? And a new outfit?  
  
Oh, well, might as well go see what the kid, the old one, and the Pharaoh are up to.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami stared in disbelief. Why must he suffer so in each of his lives? He just wished that stupid people wouldn't breed. I mean, c'mon! Spare the rest of the world, who has to put up with these "challenged" peoples antics.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis peeked into Yuugi's room to find him snoring slightly, snuggled up to his Duel Monster's comforter. She smiled slightly at the sight and quietly closed the bedroom door.  
  
She then decided to check on the old man. Unfortunately, when she tried to open his bedroom door it would not open.  
  
She shook her head and headed downstairs...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the love of Ra. What is wrong with the people next door? Could it be they make Malik look half way normal? Now...let's not over exaggerate Isis...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She turned the corner heading into the kitchen and blinked.   
  
"My Pharaoh?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
Yami, who had been busy watching the neighbors, turned around; obviously surprised.  
  
"You can see me?"  
  
"Why, of course, I can. My Millennium Tauk allows me to see many things."  
  
"...Huh, finally have a friend..."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"...Nothing..."  
  
Both soon sweatdropped, peering out the kitchen window...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There, outside, were the next-door neighbors, jumping on a trampoline.  
  
"Ma?"  
  
"Yes, Pa?"  
  
"I finally got that them there song, the kids been singing!"  
  
"Sing it Pa!"  
  
"Well, okay! You back me up!"  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Their sweatdrops grew, watching the neighborhood hicks jumping on the trampoline...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who lives in a pine-E-apple under the sea?!" sang "Pa" off key.  
  
"SPONGE-E-BOB SQUARE PANTS!" yelled Ma in all her glory, buck teeth sticking out and a comb stuck in her frizzy hair.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I have a feeling it is going to be a very LONG day," commented Yami, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"...Agreed..." replied Isis, who kept wincing as the couple hit high notes.  
  
"Let us pray they do not know any other songs," whispered Yami.  
  
"...Praying..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Too bad for them, because as they sat on the couch they could hear a chorus of Pokemon, followed by a CRASH!  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Pa" had tripped and smacked into the white picket fence.   
  
"Pa, you ok?!" yelled Ma, still jumping.   
  
"...Yeah...Ma...Hey! Good news, I finally got that them there tooth out!"  
  
"The one you had since you was little?"  
  
"Yup! That's the one!"  
  
"Ma" jumped off the trampoline (hang on boys and girls it's going to be a wild ride!).  
  
"We gots to hurry Pa! The tooth fairy comes tonight!"  
  
"Right Ma! If we catch her, we'll be rich!"  
  
The two ran inside their house and slammed the door...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami and Isis sat side by side on the couch; both sweatdropping.  
  
"Oh, Ra," began Yami, quite embarrassed, "And you WANTED to stay with us."  
  
"I've had worse, my Pharaoh..."  
  
"You just can't remember when," added Yami, smirking.  
  
"Who knew that 5000 years later we would meet each other once more and be sitting together like this," stated Isis, shaking her head at the thought.  
  
"Tell me, Isis, what kind of Pharaoh was I?" asked Yami, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Yami, you were a great and powerful Pharaoh. You cared more about your people and Egypt than your own existence," explained Isis with a sigh, "Which lead you to your demise...you wished to protect Egypt and its people at all costs."  
  
"I see," he stated, looking down for a moment, "I am merely afraid of what I shall learn when I am to regain my memory."  
  
"You have nothing to fear my Pharaoh."  
  
"Isis, I feel that time is running short and that Malik may be plotting something..."  
  
"I shall tell you what is to come my Pharaoh."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuugi sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes slowly. He glanced over at his alarm clock and blinked, 10:45 A.M. Oh, no! Cartoons!  
  
With that he opened the door to his room and walked quietly down the stairs, just in case the others were still sleeping.  
  
Before he turned the corner into the living room, he could hear voices...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So a tournament shall begin in Domino City and I will have to collect all three God cards in order to regain my memories?"  
  
"Yes, whoever can control the powers of these three Gods, shall be declared the new Pharaoh."   
  
"And Malik?"  
  
"...Malik, wishes to take your powers from you. Once he has them and the powers of the Gods, he shall be strong enough to become the new Pharaoh," she explained.   
  
"I get the impression that Malik will stop at nothing to get all of the power he seeks," stated Yami, looking puzzled, "But Malik's greed is not the only thing I have noticed. When I fought his rare hunter, pure hatred was evident in his voice. Why does he hate me so?"  
  
Isis sighed and looked down at her hands in her lap for a moment.   
  
"For 5000 years, our people have guarded the Pharaoh's memory. Many have died protecting its whereabouts from tomb raiders and men who have let their greed control their lives. Malik, blames you for our people's suffering. He plans to destroy you and anyone who crosses his path."  
  
"Your people?" Yami arched an eyebrow. "Then...Malik is?"  
  
"Malik is..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuugi ran into the living room and over to Yami, stopping in front of him.  
  
"...Aibou?"  
  
"...Yami... why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep all of this a secret?"  
  
Yami could see the worry and confusion in Yuugi's eyes. He sighed and appeared in a somewhat astral form.  
  
"...Aibou, I did not wish to upset you or allow my past to become a burden on you. Since the day we met, I have felt as if my being with you has been quite troublesome."  
  
Isis took this moment to excuse herself, seeing as she was still in her night clothes.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Has Yami already figured out the connection between Malik and myself? And if so, how does he feel now? Will he even help me save my brother or will he think of me as a traitor for putting my personal affairs before my duty as a Millennium Item holder? ...Oh, please Ra, may he understand.   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yami, you could never be a burden!" exclaimed Yuugi, sniffling to hold back a few tears.  
  
"...But, Aibou, because of me you lost your Grandfather's soul and..."  
  
"And you helped me save him, Yami. Now let me help you."  
  
"Aibou, my past is a blur to me and my future is unclear. I wish for no harm to come to you.'  
  
Yuugi sat down next to Yami and sighed...  
  
"Yami, I just don't want you to leave me."  
  
Yami looked over at his Aibou. "I wish I could stay with you always, but there will come a time when you no longer need me," he began to explain, "and I believe that the time shall come when my memories and my past are fully revealed. For now, though, since we are bonded any enemy of mine shall be able to hurt you and I may not be able to stop them. Aibou, I would rather have you give up the Millennium Puzzle and myself to Malik, then watch you and your loved ones suffer because of me."  
  
Yuugi looked up at Yami with tears in his eyes. "But you're one of my loved ones too, Yami."   
  
Yami's eyes widened, obviously a bit taken back.   
  
"I love you, Yami. You're my best friend."  
  
Mentally, Yami had to restrain himself from saying "Ha! Take that Jou!"  
  
"...Aibou..." He placed his hand over Yuugi's and nodded. "You are also my best friend, and no matter what is to happen I will always love you as well."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis sat on the bed in the guest room brushing her hair with her hairbrush, and smiling. He Millennium Tauk had already shown her their discussion.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that day after Yuugi and Isis had eaten, the old man had finally come out of his room.  
  
"Yuugi! I'm SO glad that the evil didn't kill you! I was SO worried about you!" he exclaimed, hugging his Grandson.  
  
Yuugi sweatdropped, sitting on the couch watching cartoons with Isis. The old perv turned his attention to Isis, "Oh! I'm so glad you weren't affected by the evil as well!"  
  
He held out his arms, moving forwards to hug her...He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around...  
  
"Excuse me? Did we not have this conversation earlier?" Yami asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Ack! Evil spirit of the puzzle!"  
  
"...Uh huh..." replied Yuugi, "Grandpa, can you please move? You're blocking the T.V."   
  
The old man fell over backwards in shock...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night as Yuugi was laying in his bed, ready to go to sleep, Yami appeared before him.  
  
"Good night, Aibou," he stated, looking down at him.  
  
"Good night, Yami," Yuugi replied, looking up at Yami and smiling, "I love you."  
  
Yami smiled and looked down at Yuugi, "I love you too, Aibou. Sweet dreams."  
  
"You too, Yami."  
  
With that Yuugi rolled over onto his side and fell asleep. Yami left the room and walked over to Isis' room. Yup, being dead sucked, you can't even knock on the door.  
  
To his surprise, however, the door to the guest room opened...  
  
"Come in, my Pharaoh," whispered Isis, "Let us finish our conversation."  
  
Yami walked into her room, as she quietly shut the door after him.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami and Isis sat side by side on the window seat.   
  
"My Pharaoh, about Malik...he's my..." she trailed off, afraid of the outcome.  
  
"...Your...brother..." Yami stated, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
She blinked and looked up at him. "How did you? Oh Ra, my Pharaoh, forgive me!" she bowed her head.   
  
"Isis...I had had my suspicions for quite some time now, and when you spoke of your people today it made sense," explained Yami, placing his hand under her chin.  
  
Isis could not feel his touch, yet knew his hand was there. She looked up.  
  
"You have done nothing wrong, Isis. Is your brother not a victim like Ryou Bakura?"  
  
She nodded slowly. "I cannot make excuses for my brother's behavior," she began, "but there is an evil lurking inside of him, deep in his heart, from the Millennium Rod."  
  
"And your reason for coming here..." Yami stated, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"...I..." she looked away, obviously ashamed, "I wanted you to help me save my brother's soul."  
  
"Isis, I will help you."  
  
"But my Pharaoh...I used you. How can you want to help me after you know the truth?"  
  
He looked into her eyes and spoke the truest phrase, "Blood is thicker than water, Isis," he merely stated, "And you have my word, that I shall try and save your brother."  
  
She bowed her head in respect, "Thank you, my gracious Pharaoh. I do not deserve your kindness."  
  
"No, it is I who does not deserve yours," he whispered, merely meaning that she risked it all to tell him all she knew.  
  
"My Pharaoh...I..."  
  
"...Isis..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WOO HOO, MA! I CAUGHT THE TOOTH FAIRY!"  
  
"GOOD JOB PA! PUT IT IN THE JAR!"   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Both Isis and Yami sweatdropped...   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for now! One more chapter to go! I really thank everyone for their reviews each chapter, means a lot. Hope you liked this one and be expecting the final chapter in a week or two! Ja ne ^.^ 


	12. The Departure

Asuka02RedEva  
  
Serenitymoon@lycos.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi Oh! Or any of the characters used in this story.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the outburst from the neighbors things were a little awkward for a moment. Both sat on the window seat in silence.  
  
"...Isis...I..." Yami began slowly.  
  
"...My Pharaoh...you have no reason to say anymore. I understand."  
  
Yami stood up and smiled down at her for a moment before nodding. "Then it is settled. Good night, Isis and sleep well." He stated before vanishing.  
  
Isis sighed heavily...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My Pharaoh is too kind. I should have told him the truth a long time ago, but I feared the outcome. My Millennium Tauk does not allow me to see the futures of other Millennium Item holders.  
  
I should not have used him; I can only be thankful that he forgives me.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, she looked up at the ceiling and smiled, "Good night, my Pharaoh."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami sat in the dark in his soul room. 'Tomorrow it will all change...'  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morning soon came and the neighbors were heard once more. It seems that the tooth fairy had been sneakier than expected. She had used a decoy and had snuck in during the night. Funny thing was they found no money under their pillows; the sneaky tooth fairy had left a few pennies and some lint in between the couch cushions. ^.^  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Grandpa brought the mail inside and arched an eyebrow at the envelope.  
  
"Yuugi!" he hollered up the stairs.  
  
Yuugi came barrel-assing doing the stairs. "What?! What?!"  
  
"Since when does the Evil one receive mail????" questioned the old man, as he held up an envelope addressed "Pharaoh".  
  
"Yami has mail?" Yuugi thought outloud, before taking the letter and walking back upstairs.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yami?"  
  
Yami appeared next to his Aibou. "Hai, I know Aibou." He then took over and opened the envelope.  
  
"Malik...so it is time..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//Hai, Aibou, it is time for us to go.//  
  
/I will help you in any way I can, Yami./  
  
//I know Aibou and you have my thanks. I will protect you with all my power and I will protect your loved ones from Malik as well.//  
  
/I know you will Yami, and I won't leave you. You've given me so much, you gave me friends and courage. You won't be alone again, like you were so many years ago./  
  
//Thank you, Aibou, but you had courage inside your heart all along and the power to make friends. I merely helped you realize your own potential. Now, I must unlock all the memories of my past and the only chance I have of doing that is to defeat Malik.//  
  
/We will get your memories back, Yami. Where are we to meet Malik?/  
  
//Malik will find us, we must go to the Domino City Park tomorrow afternoon. However, I can already sense his aura in this city. I feel that when the time comes for our battle my powers will be revealed and grow stronger.//  
  
/...I see...and Malik what will become of him?/  
  
//I will uphold a promise to Isis, I will bring him back alive.//  
  
/Yami...he wants to kill us though.../  
  
//He wants me Aibou, he merely would risk your life and endanger you to force me to surrender.//  
  
/...He hates you because his people have guarded your memory for 5000 years, correct?/  
  
//Aibou, Malik is being controlled by the spirit residing in his Millennium Item. He is a victim, however, I believe he has a great deal of pain and anger toward myself for matters he does not understand. I will spare his life and somehow free his soul...but...I believe that even Isis understands that my first priority is to protect you.//  
  
/Yami, if protecting me means that you I have to lose you, then I don't want it to come to that!/  
  
//...We will just have to pray that I can defeat Malik and save us all.//  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A knock came from outside of the bedroom door.  
  
"Come in."   
  
Yami turned around as the door opened.   
  
"My Pharaoh, I came to..." she stopped short realizing that something had happened.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What has happened? He looks worried and even a bit unsure of himself.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is is time, Isis," he stated, holding out the envelope with the letter enclosed.  
  
She took it slowly and her eyes widened as she read:  
  
~Pharaoh~   
  
I hope this letter finds you well. Enjoy it while you can, however, because I have arranged a special duel for you tomorrow. I am sure that you will not back down from this challenge, if you value the lives of your host's loved ones. Come to the Domino City Park tomorrow at noon. I shall have one of my rare hunters waiting for you. He will escort you to the chosen place for our battle.   
  
~Malik~  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malik...you must sense that he is not ready for this duel. Yet you force him out. Yuugi received a duel disk for Battle City the other day...nothing will stop him from leaving tomorrow.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My Pharaoh, do not let Malik get the upperhand. Do not allow him to control your life. Do not---  
  
"Enough Isis!" he exclaimed firmly.  
  
Isis blinked at his hard tone of voice.  
  
"Do not tell me how I am to duel Malik. Do you think I wish to stand around waiting for his orders?"  
  
"...No...I merely..." began Isis, her voice low as she looked down.  
  
"You have no say in these affairs, Isis. My host's safety comes before my own. I will find a way to protect Japan and free Malik. However, I will not risk my host or his loved ones. They are innocents who never asked for my problems."  
  
Isis looked up, "My Pharaoh, you are too selfless. Do you think Malik does not already know this? He is ruthless in battle, I do not mean to second guess or misjudge you, but you must know what he is capable of. You never asked for Malik's hatred, nor did you personally aid it. All I ask is that you think of yourself for once."  
  
Yami turned his back to her. "You have no right to ask that of me. My past is a mystery to me, my future is unclear, and my only fate from what I can see is to defeat Malik in order to regain my memories. Then perhaps, my soul will be released from the Millennium Puzzle and I can move on."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Move...on...of course he wants to be free...he's not like Shadi and myself. We have souls and bodies of our own. The Pharaoh...his body...  
  
So very sad to think of him that way. We cannot be selfish. Shadi and I are loyal to our Pharaoh, but we will miss him a great deal if he is to leave us once more.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//...Aibou?//  
  
/Do you want to leave me?/  
  
//Aibou, I do not know what it is I want. I wish I could just leave you in order to keep you safe, yet at the same time I have never had a closer friend then you...and I would miss you greatly.//  
  
/Yami, you must feel very confined in the Millennium Puzzle and if your freedom would make you happy; then when Malik has been defeated, I will help set you free./  
  
//...Aibou, thank you...//  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I am sorry for speaking so rudely to you, My Pharaoh." Isis stated before walking past him. She paused and was surprised to find his hand on hers.  
  
"No, Isis, it is I who apologize. I am merely tired of knowing so little about my past, and I want to protect my Aibou more than anything."  
  
She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "My Pharaoh, you have no reason to apologize," she paused for a moment and smiled, "I believe in you, Yami. You will beat Malik and you will retrieve all three God cards in this tournament."  
  
"Thank you Isis, your words mea a great deal to me."  
  
"Yami, I will always..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~CRASH~~~~  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The crash had come from outside of the bedroom window. Both sweatdropped, walking over to the window and peeking out...to find nothing...  
  
"The neighbors?" questioned Yami arching an eyebrow.  
  
"...Could be..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile in the bush laying in an ungraceful heap was Anzu. Guess she started her "To Do" list. She found Yami and Isis, now she was on step three: get Isis away from Yami  
  
And just what did Isis think she was doing getting so buddy buddy with Yami?  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis shrugged her shoulders after finding nothing and then started to blush.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis, get ahold of yourself! So his hand is on yours. Big deal! It's just the Pharaoh...who is...lost...and...sad...and....Ra, he's really very cu---   
  
Aaaah! Stop it Isis!  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami arched an eyebrow at Isis and then thought that his hand holding hers must be making her uncomfortable.  
  
"Gomen Nasai."  
  
He was startled when she took his hand once more.  
  
"I...uh..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Real smooth, Isis, you sound like a stupid schoolgirl...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I merely do not know when I will see you again, my Pharaoh, and I would like to hold your hand for just a while longer. And help reassure you that everything will be alright."  
  
Yami sat back down on the window seat next to her still holding her hand.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the tree outside the window watching them was...no, not a squirrel, nope not a bird, and nuh uh, wasn't a cat...but Anzu! Sitting on a tree branch with her jaw almost hanging open at the sight.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami sweatdropped feeling that he was being watched. He turned his head to the window and arched an eyebrow. Nope, nothing there...  
  
"Something wrong?" Isis asked.  
  
"No, I merely felt as if someone were watching us," he replied.  
  
"I had the same feeling, odd no?"  
  
"...Very..."  
  
He stood up pulling her up to her feet as well.  
  
"My Pharaoh?" she questioned, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Let's go for a walk, Isis. I wish to have my mind clear for when I meet Malik tomorrow."  
  
"Sounds like a very good idea Yami. You will need a clear mind in order to defeat Malik and his mind games."  
  
The two walked out of the bedroom and down stairs.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The tree started to shake as Anzu looked like she was about to explode.  
  
Isis and Yami were going for a walk...ALONE...wait, Yami was leaving?!  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Grandpa gasped as he saw the EVIL one approach him.  
  
"BOO," he stated, smirking.  
  
"ACK! EVIL!"  
  
Yami and Isis watched as the old man ran out of the livingroom, smack into a chair, scream, and rush upstairs.  
  
"You are SO mean," whispered Isis, trying not to smile.  
  
"He makes it so damn easy though," replied Yami, smirking.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They returned from their walk later that evening. The two had had much to talk about. Mainly about the past and how thankful he was for her helping him, and for just being there.  
  
They had sweatdropped at the top of the stairs after a dart flew past Yami's head.  
  
"...Give you one guess who that is..."  
  
"...A little old man with a death wish?" asked Isis with a smile.  
  
"Good guess."  
  
"DUCK!"  
  
Both ran quickly to the bureau in the hallway and hid behind it. They both peeked out slowly...  
  
"Ack! Incoming!" yelled Yami, as they were bombarded by darts and blunt objects.  
  
Isis sweatdropped as she picked up a Pokemon clock.  
  
"What? That is NOT mine! It's Aibou's!"  
  
"Did I say it was? My you're awfully defensive," she added with a smirk.  
  
"Oh...you're SO funny...Now where is the old freak???" He peeked up and over the bureau to find the old man nowhere in sight.  
  
"Well?" questioned Isis, who was sitting on the floor.  
  
Yami shrugged, "No clue. Stay here I'm going after the nut job."  
  
"...Be careful..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few moments later her eyes went wide as she heard several cries come from down the hallway. They mainly consisted of "ACK!" and "Die evil one!"  
  
She blinked and then sweatdropped...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He can control the Gods and save all of Egypt, yet he cannot stand up to one little old man?  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami came barrel-assing down the hallway and leapt behind the bureau.  
  
Her mouth nearly stayed open at the sight in front of her.  
  
There sat Yami covered with darts (the ones w/ the lil suction cups), and whipped cream all over his face and clothing.  
  
"...You...how????"  
  
"He fights dirty, Isis."  
  
"...But..."  
  
"Don't say it."  
  
"...Wouldn't dream of it..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis waited for Yami to return. He had said something about evening the odds. She didn't even want to know what he had meant.  
  
Her eyes widened (yet again), as she saw Yami walk up the stairs, his back against the wall...with...a...paintball gun!   
  
This WAS War!  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shortly after all she could hear were the screams of a certain old man, the spraying of whipped cream, the laughing of a vengeful Pharaoh, and the frequent SPLAT from the paintball gun.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh...my...Ra...watch out Malik with that attitude you don't stand a chance...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Pharaoh emerged victorious with the paintball gun slung over his shoulder. Of course he was covered in a great deal of things...but that didn't matter, he had beat the old hentai!  
  
"My hero!" exclaimed Isis, all girly and trying not to laugh.  
  
"I am not Yu-Gi Oh! For nothing," replied Yami with a smirk.  
  
He saw his reflection in the hallway mirror and wrinkled his nose.  
  
"I think this is where I shall say good night, Isis."  
  
She smiled and headed toward her room, "Good night, Yami."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If someone had told me 5000 years ago that I would some day have to hide from a crazy old man w/ a dart gun and a can of whipped cream in my Pharaoh's vessel's house...I would have had to have had them medicated. Alas, wonders never cease to amaze me.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morning came and it was finally time for Yami to leave. The old man had locked himself in his room so Yami had thought it best to leave a note.  
  
Old Man~~  
  
Stole your grandson for the weekend or a week, can't really be sure of how long I'll be. Anyways, promise to return him later. Won't beat him or use him as a tool for my evil plans THIS week.  
  
~The EVIL one~  
  
Yuugi had nearly passed out after reading the letter.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis had packed all her belongings into a bag and had decided to escort him to the railway, where they would part ways.  
  
Behind them was Anzu ready to go with Yami...he just had forgotten to bring her with him is all...  
  
She hid behind a tree as she watched them stop at the railway.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Isis..." Yami began, taking her hands in his, "I will free your brother's soul and return him to you."  
  
"I know you will. Please take care of yourself," she replied, giving his hands a squeeze.  
  
"And you as well. I wouldn't have gotten this far without you, Isis."  
  
"...Yami..."  
  
She was startled when he embraced her.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh My Pharaoh, please return safely...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She returned the hug and heard him whisper, "Until we meet again." With that he gave her cheek a light kiss.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anzu's jaw nearly hit the ground as she felt her whole body go into shock. She fell over backwards...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis blushed lightly as she felt him release her. He smirked, placing his duel disk on his arm and turning to leave.  
  
"Until then, Isis."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As he walked away from her a bolt of lightning streaked across the once clear sky.  
  
'...Prepare yourself Malik, I am coming for you...'  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere already waiting came a reply:  
  
'I'm waiting Pharaoh...this will be the end of your rein...'  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the lightning flashed Isis noticed that Yami had disappeared from view. She opened her bag and took out a duel disk of her own. She placed it on her right arm and smiled.  
  
'We'll meet again, sooner than you think my Pharaoh.'  
  
With that she boarded the train...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's it. Thank you so much for reading and for all your kind reviews, it really means a lot to me. I hope that you will check out some of my other YGO fics that I have done and am currently doing. Again, thanks a lot and take care. Ja Ne ^.^ ~Asuka 


End file.
